Kit: The Beggining
by BX3
Summary: An 11 chapter prolugue of the upcoming Kit: Sai no Kitsune. The story of how the fall of a great hero inspired the rise of something greater.
1. Trouble Maker

_"This is a story that I've been working on for a few months now called Kit: The Beggining. This is actually a 7 chapter long prolugue to another story that I'm working on with a similar name. This prolugue is to give a better feel of the characters and make better sense of what's to come. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it, sorry if it's a little slow."_ -BX3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or any of the characters blah, blah, blah... y'know, common sense stuff.

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

**_Troublemaker Kagetsu_**

The little girl slowly opened the back door of the storage room, being careful as to not allow it to squeak. When she was safely in, door closed, she took a look around. It was completely dark; she couldn't see a thing. It was okay, though. This is what she'd been practicing all this time for, to put _it_ to the test. She closed her eyes, formed a handsign and concentrated…concentrated….

"Byakugan!"

Slowly, objects in the room came into appearance. It was far from perfect; the things she _could_ see were blurry, but she was able to tell things apart. She looked around a bit, searching as more and more things slowly came into sight. After a while, she found what she was looking for. A fairly large box came into appearance. She walked quietly toward the box, to make sure her eyes didn't deceive her. "Lucky!" she said aloud. She quickly covered her mouth and strained her ears, listening for anyone that might have heard her.

There was nothing, just ordinary chattering outside the store. She giggled to herself, taking pride in what she'd just done. "Jackpot" she whispered. She opened the box, collected her loot and carefully escaped the room, pockets and hands full.

Stuffing the excess in her pockets, she tried to look as casual as possible as she walked down the dirt road.

"Hey there!" Came a voice from behind her. She jumped a little and turned around to see the owner of the store she'd just stolen from leaning out of his window and smiling at her. "Evening Kagetsu. Where's yer mom? She just lettin' ya walk around the village by yerself?"

She turned around and gave her cutest smile. Even for her age, she was a scrawny little girl. She had a toothy smile, (a few missing because she was so young) and sported a small bandage on her left cheek. Her pitch black hair fell down past her shoulders, and her eyes were a light, light violate that shone like crystal. "Mm-Hm! My house's not to far away. Mother ses't's okay if I dun go too far."

"'Sthat so?" He replied, chuckling

"Well," She kept her smile consistent, taking a few steps back. "I hafta go, I think mother is calling me so, bye-bye." She turned around, ready to take her leave. This was it, a great plan and a clean getaway, she was in the clear… or so she thought.

No sooner than when she turned to leave had she bumped into something. She fell backward, the spoils of her labor spilling all over the place. "Owwee…" she whined, rubbing her lower back. She looked up to find a man towering over her. He had on a Jounin's uniform and wore a mean glare on his face. When she realized who it was, she knew she was in deep, deep trouble.

He had pitch black hair just like hers that fell down past his shoulders and his eyes where the same shade of pupil-less light violet.

"So, Kagetsu" He said, a scolding tone in his voice "Stealing candy? I'd like to believe you were raised better."

The little girl tried flashing another smile "H-hi, Nej-ojisan… I was just…"

"Save it. You're busted."

…

"C'mon!!! Lemme go! Lemme go, Nej-ojisan!!"

"You know, you're just wasting time and energy struggling… and also, I've told you a hundred times, I'm not your uncle"

Neji walked down the roads of the Leaf Village, carrying his struggling 'niece' over his shoulder. This type of situation was routine for the both of them. In fact, ever since Kagetsu could walk and talk, she'd been in and out of trouble. However, it had never gotten any less annoying for Neji himself.

"Really" he sighed "As long as I've known you, you were never easy to handle, but I never expected you to lower yourself to stealing. I'm just glad the owner didn't take it too seriously"

"Oh, C'mon Nej-ojisan, lemme go! Is not like I hurt anyone!"

"True as that may be, stealing is a crime and a crime, no matter what type, must be dealt with one way or another. Besides, there have been a few occasions where you have hurt people. Namely the fights you've been in." He shot her an accusing glance, causing her to blush and look away "I suppose you know me well enough to know that I'd usually take care of these matters myself, but I think this is something your parents should be notified of. Both of them!"

Because of her age, the little girl couldn't understand a few choice words of that sentence, but all it took was the word 'parents' for her to know that the deep trouble she was in was about to get much deeper.

…

"(sigh), The leaf village sure looks nice today."

The Hokage of the leaf village stared out from the windows of his office. He looked around the room, filled with pride. No matter how much he observed this place, it all seemed so new to him. He'd been hokage for 2 years now, top ninja of his village, but he still felt like he had some huge shoes to fill. Shodaime, Nidaime, Sandaime, Yondaime, and old lady Godaime. All were chosen to protect and serve this village, and now _he_ was the chosen one.

He heard a knock on his door. "Hokage-sama." Said the voice of an assistant "There are some visitors here to see you. Your wife and child."

"Really? Send them in please" he said

"Yes, Hokage-sama" The assistant cracked the office door and turned around to speak to the visitors. One of the visitors was Kagetsu herself, rubbing her eyes. She had a miserable look on her face, head hung low as her mother held her hand. Now, onto her mother, if one were to describe her facial features, one would probably say she was a mirror image of her daughter, almost like an older self. Of course, she did bear differences from her daughter, or rather, her daughter bore differences from her. Her hair, while long like her daughter's, was more of a navy blue than pitch black. Also, her smile was different, a softer, kinder smile. Lastly, though she was only in her mid 20s, she wore tiny lines below her eyes, probably as a result of worrying over her daughter. However, despite these differences, there was one undeniable similarity. Just like her daughter and just like Neji, she had those same light violet, pupil-less eyes that shone like crystal.

"He will see you now, Hinata-sama." Chimed the assistant.

"Thank you." The mother said.

Inside the round offices stood the Hokage, still facing outside of the window

"So…" he began "What's the problem this time?"

"I'll let her tell you" Said Hinata. She nudged Kagetsu's back. The little girl looked up at her pitifully, but her mother wouldn't have it. The little girl walked slowly and timidly up to her father, the Hokage, and stopped when she thought she was at a close enough distance.

"Um, papa…" She spoke up in a small voice "Well…Nej-ojisan saw me stealing from a store."

"Stealing?" He asked, causing Kagetsu to flinch a little "What did you take?"

"C…candy, sir."

The Hokage turned around and walked toward his daughter. She backed away slightly as her father kneeled down in front of her. He raised his hand a little. Kagetsu closed her eyes, fearing she may be struck. Her father never laid a finger on her before. Maybe this was the last straw; She was about to get it this time after getting into so much previous trouble. She felt something land on the top of her head. It remained there. She opened here eyes slowly to find her father smiling at her and stroking her heir.

Unlike her mother, her father bore no resemblance to her. Her father had a straight, handsome face, his hair like gold and his eyes a deep blue. He looked nothing like his daughter, but just like his daughter, there was something unique about him. On both of his cheeks were 6 lines: 3 across his left and 3 across his right; they looked exactly like whiskers, fox whiskers.

"Now Kagetsu." He said, his face going slightly solemn. "You know that it's wrong to steal. People work hard to make, load and ship those things to the store so that people can buy them. If you steal them, then there isn't any left for anyone else to buy, and that isn't fair."

"Yes… sir" She mumbled, feeling even worse.

"Do you have any of the candy with you?"

"Yes, sir…" She dug in her pockets and handed him a few pieces "I had more, but I dropped some an' me an' Nej-ojisan helps clean it up"

"Okay, Kagetsu. I'll ask you one more question. How did you steal the candy? You couldn't have walked right into the store and taken it."

"I walked into da back and used da bak'gan, sir."

"The byakugan…. Okay…" He stopped rubbing her head and held out his hand. "Give me the candy. I'll return it to the shop owner."

"Yes sir." She did as she was told and handed him the candy. Her father patted her on the head one last time.

"Atta girl. Show me that cute smile I love."

The little girl felt a little better, she gave a tiny smile.

"There we go. Wait for mother outside, 'kay?"

Her smile became a little broader "Yes, papa, sir!"

She ran out of the office and wandered down the hall to wait for her mother, Hinata.

The Hokage stood up, looking at the door for a little while where his daughter scurried off, then glanced over to his wife, who was giving him an accusing glare. He was startled by this and immediately looked away. "What?" he said to the wall.

"Naruto-kun." She said "Your just going to let her off the hook again?"

"Sure." He said defensively. He turned around and walked over to his desk to sit down "Why not? They cleaned up, Neji taught her her lesson; it's all done. No use dwelling over it."

"(sigh), you're way too easy going." She said it as though the sentence itself amused her. She walked over to his chair and half sat, half leaned on one of the arm rests. "Can I ask one question though? Why?"

He just smirked and smiled up at her. "Hinata-chan, think about it. I usually don't get too angry because Neji is always the one that disciplines her, but today he decided to bring her straight to us. And do you know why?" He waited for a moment. When his wife gave a small shrug, he answered the question for her. "Remember what Kagetsu told me when I asked _how_ she stole it? She used the Byakugan. To think, that she even knows a Jutsu like that at her age, just from watching Neji. You know how much she admires the ninja of this village."

"Yeah" Said Hinata, thinking back. Whenever she saw ANBU on patrol, whenever she saw genin in training, when she went to her first chuunin exam final after begging her parents, her face would always brighten and her bright violet eyes would widen with wonder as she watched them. "They're her heroes. They've always been"

"Everything she does, she does to get stronger, and though her methods are questionable, she does it all in hopes of being just like them, of being the best." His eyes drifted, staring at nothing "just like I use to…"

Hinata leaned a bit further down and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. "I understand." She said, getting up and turning to face him in the chair "Still, you can't keep being so passive. If she keeps getting away with things like this, she's going to get the impression that she can do anything she wants just because she's the Hokage's daughter."

"Watcha tafkn 'bout?" Muffled Naruto through a mouthful of sweets "I punsh'd her by takin' 'er kondy di'n I?"

(Sweatdrop) "Eating stolen goods does not count as a punishment!!"

* * *

_"There it is, the first chapter! I won't be taking review # request since this is the first chapter, but please leave some anyway to tell me what you think. Thanks!" _-BX3 


	2. Gift

**Chapter 2**

**"Gift"**

The Hokage chuckled through the various candies in his mouth.

'You're hopeless' his wife thought letting out an exasperated huff. However, she couldn't help but let out a smile. "Fine" She said, "Fine, but don't think I'll be as easy going. I'll have a discussion with her later." She turned to leave and was almost out of the door when Naruto called after her.

"Hinata, wait." He said. Hinata stopped and turned around. "There's actually kind of another reason why I let her off the hook."

Hinata looked questioningly at him for a while. After seeing the solemn expression on his face, she understood and said "It's okay Naruto-kun… You're a very busy man. She knows as well as I do you wouldn't have the time."

The Hokage nodded his head slightly, his expression unchanging.

"I'd better go." She said, heading back towards the door "Hopefully, Kagetsu's not out there causing trouble. I'll see you later, okay Naruto?"

And with that, she closed the door, leaving the Hokage in his large room, his expression unchanging.

…

"Okay, so what'll it be?"

A day had passed, it was a bright and sunny afternoon. A party of 3 sat at a table in a small tavern, two men and a woman. The tavern was almost empty, probably due to it being so early in the day. The three people seemed to be Konoha nin, all Jounin, off duty and taking their free time to meet and talk. A male bartender stood over them, ready to take their order.

"Just water." Said one of the men.

"I will take melon please!" The other man said enthusiastically

"I'll have some regular rice wine…" The woman answered.

The bartender mumbled the names of the drinks as he wrote the down. "That'll be all?"

Responding to the nods of the three ninja, the bartender took his leave.

One of the men, whom had his arms folded, eyes closed and head lowered, looked up and spoke. "Y'know Tenten, it's not wise to drink during your break…" The man opened his eyes to reveal bright pupilless light violet. He had long pitch black hair, a straight face and was dressed in traditional attire. "…Especially with it being so early in the day. Irresponsible if you ask me."

"Ai, Neji-san… Mr. Boring as usual." Teased the woman across from him. "It's been such a long time since we've gotten together to talk like this and you're already lecturing me."

The woman wore more casual clothing and brown sandals. She looked to be of Chinese descent and wore a mess of silky hair that fell all around her head. People sometimes told her that if it wasn't for the fact that she needed to see, she would just let it fall right in front of her face. She smiled contently at the annoyed look on her comrade's face.

"I wouldn't call it a lecture" He stated "just some simple advice."

"I do not know Neji" Said the Jounin beside him "From where I sit, it sounded a lot like a lecture to me." This man was the peculiar one of the group. His outfit was normal… well, for the most part. His clothes were that of what the master of a Dojo would wear. He wore a white band around his head and his hair, like Neji's, was long and black, but not as slick. What was actually bizarre about him were his facial features. He had a somewhat chiseled face, thin nose and black, dot eyes that appeared to be open all the time. What was _really_ bizarre about his appearance were his eyebrows. They were thick and rectangular, standing out on his already somewhat exaggerated face.

"You see?" Tenten chuckled "Lee agrees."

The violet eyed Jounin sighed "I wanted to meet and catch up with you guys" He breathed exasperatedly "Please don't make me regret it."

"Maaah…Don't be so huffy Neji" She said nonchalantly. "But you're right. We're here to catch up."

"Well I must say that my students are doing well for themselves. It has been such a pleasure watching the seeds of youth grow into beautifully strong lotuses!" He said, fists clenched full and of passion. "They have been working so hard! By this time next year, they will blow away the competition at the Chunin Exams! I am so proud of them!"

"Well, Lee…" Neji responded dully "I can see you've been busy"

"Ai, Lee… We got together here to talk about _each other, _not your students." Said Tenten

"Here are your drinks" The bartender returned with the 3 Jounins' orders, placing each by its respective customer.

"I know" said Lee, wiping tears from his eyes "It just moves me so to see Genin this day and age work to their fullest like they have. It reminds me of when we were younger – Thank you…" He took the orange drink from the bartender and too a gulp before continuing. "So Tenten, what have you been up to?"

It took a while before Tenten answered. She poured the bottle of Sake into her tiny cup and took a sip from it. "Aaaahhhhh…. The life of a special Jounin is a tough one. Everything's been peaceful for now in the Leaf Village, but the council is taking it as an advantage. They're asking for an increase in production of weapons, and considering we're running low on resources, this may not be an easy task for the nin that are stuck with the job… me included." She took another swig from her cup before continuing "What makes it even more frustrating is that the council seems to be worrying about it much more than the Hokage himself."

"So from the sound of it, you're not doing to well then?" Said Neji in a mocking tone, Tenten caught it immediately

"I never said that, thank you…" She responded irritably "…We're just in a taxing position right now, hmph."

Neji chuckled at this reaction and couldn't help but notice a twinge of pink forming on both of her cheeks.

"In any case" Lee interrupted after an awkward silence "We have not heard what you have been up to Neji"

"Nothing special, just the usual." Neji couldn't help but become slightly amused at himself and what he'd just said. As vague as Tenten went on about it, he had to admit that it had the Village of the Leaves were quite uneventful these days, though saying _peaceful_ may have been a stretch. "Patrolling the village, trying to keep people out of trouble… had another run-in with the honorable daughter…" He said the word 'honorable' with yet another, but slighter, mocking tone in his voice.

"Oh, yes! It had slipped my mind until now" Said Lee, interrupting Neji and pounding his palm "Speaking up which, I had an interesting talk with the store keeper -- By the way, he bears no hard feelings. He says it was partially his fault for leaving his storage room open."

"The honarable daughter stole from a candy store?" asked Tenten

Lee nodded his head to acknowledge her question before continuing. "Anyway in the middle of a conversation we were having, he shared with me exactly what happened after you caught her. He said you were helping her clean up when she started a bizzare argument. Neji…" Lee leaned in closer to Neji, as if he were trying to keep a secret "Is…. Is it true that Honorable Daughter Kagetsu… knows the Byakugan?"

Tenten made a throaty noise before clumsily swallowing her Sake, nearly choking on it. "W-+ahem+ what? You're making that up!"

"No Tenten, it's true…" Neji said in a matter-of-fact tone "I didn't think anyone had seen it though… why do you ask?"

"Really?!" exclaimed Lee "Then it is true!" Lee's passion had returned as he clenched his fist. Tenten, the pink in her face starting to grow, seemed very surprised as well.

"Byakugan?" She said "No way… but how? You never told us you were training her…"

"That's because I wasn't" he said, a bit taken back by his two comrades. "It's like this… After I'd caught her stealing, I made her help me pick up the candy that she'd dropped when she ran into me…."

**Flashback**

An awkward silence hung over Neji and Kagetsu as they collected the pieces off of the floor. Kagetsu could almost feel a dark aura bearing down on her with Neji's presence. She jumped a little when Neji began to speak.

"You do know just how disappointing this is don't you?" He said in a lecturing tone. "To think that the Hokage's own daughter would stoop to stealing."

The girl listened in silence, feeling lower and lower.

"It has become obvious to me that you're under the impression that you can do whatever you want…" He sighed before going on, his tone turning more toward disappointed "It is a shame that that father of yours isn't stricter with you."

"Don't talk-a' bout Papa like tha' Ojisan!" She said suddenly, raising her voice a bit. Neji shot a questioning glance at her. For Kagetsu, it was like nearly dodging a kunai. She flinched a little and went back to picking up the candy; she spoke again in a smaller voice. "I didn't mean ta be bad… I was only training"

"Training?" Neji scoffed "Of all the sorry excuses…"

"Nuh uh! Is not a excuse! I was training! I wanted ta test it out!" She said, raising her voice again, but this time, not looking at Neji.

"'Test it out?'" Neji repeated "What… dare I ask?"

"T-the B-Bak'gan… sir."

Neji stared at her for a while. Kagetsu could feel his eyes examining her, she felt like ants under a magnifying glass.

"I… I'm not good yet, but--"

"Ha!" Neji cut her off so loudly that one probably would've made the mistake of thinking he would break into laughter. "Now I _know_ you're lying…"

"Am not! Am Not!!" She said, regaining the courage to face him again "I c'n do it! I practiced!"

"Okay then, little missy. Show me."

Kagetsu flinched again, but she gave him a hard glare, answered "Fine!" and formed the handsign. She concentrated… concentrated… until…

"Byakugan!"

**End Flashback**

"Wow…" Ten Ten mouthed the word. A little red could be seen around the bridge of her nose. She began to pour a few more drops of Sake into her cup. "The byakugan, huh?"

"Afterwards, she took this chance to make a run for it. Eventually, I caught her and carried her to the Hokage Mansion."

But Lee failed to hear this, for he already swung back into his gear of firey passion. "Remarkable!!" He yelled, fist raised and fire in his eyes. "Simply remarkable! To think that such a young child can learn the basics of such a great Jutsu!"

Neji was a little shocked a Lee's reaction. Sure, it was somewhat surprising, that's why he even took Kagetsu to her parents. Still, who would have thought it was 'remarkable' as Lee so calmly put it. He, himself, had learned the Jutsu at a young age, but was bound to certain limitations because of his position in the Hyuuga family tree, so he wasn't really aware of how incredible this occurrence really was.

"As she'd said, it was far from perfect." Neji said "It seems she can only point out objects from in front of her, and it wouldn't do her any good when used on a mission or battle."

"That doesn't matter, Neji" Tenten said, slightly slurring "To learn something like that at her age is nothing short of amazing. The child is gifted… really gifted…" Her voice trailed off as her glazing eyes examined Neji. She seemed to be in a trance. Slowly, she started grinning, almost devilishly, and soon that smile turned into giggles.

"Tenten, what is it?" Lee asked.

"She's probably just drunk" Replied Neji, lowering his eyelids. "I always tell her not to drink so early in the day. Especially since it doesn't take much…"

"Nej-ojisan." Tenten cooed teasingly "I have an idea."

'Idea?' Neji thought, a slight wince forming on his face. 'Why is it that I'm starting to regret coming?'

…

_Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock…_

The clock ticked seconds away as the Hokage sat in his office, signing paper after paper. He repeatedly glanced on a calendar on the wall. While resting his wrist, he glanced over at the ticking clock, breathing a sigh of exasperation.

'The clock on the wall seems to be mocking me.' Thought the Hokage. He pushed his hair back and stared at the ceiling, leaning back in his chair and thinking of his family. 'Today of all days'

He sat back upright and looked, with a grimace, down at his papers. He then glanced first at his calendar, then at the clock and then faced straight ahead. And closing his eyes with a frown on his face he uttered "Screw it!"

…

In the hallways of the mansion, a woman walked, carrying a large stack of papers in her arms. Walking as fast as her legs would allow, she continued complaining to herself.

"Man, so _so_ busy…" she huffed "I'll never begin to understand why this stuff can't get done earlier in the day. Nothing short of procrastination." Stopping at the door of the main office, she moved the weight of the papers to one arm and wiped away the strands of pink hair stuck to her forehead. After she was done settling herself, she proceeded in.

"Hokage-Sama. A new batch of papers and contracts just came in, as well as a few mission requests. You may want to work on taking care of these before you leave today, okay?"

"Yes, of course, thank you…" The Hokage replied, looking up. "Could you just hold on for one second..?"

"Hmm?" The woman blinked in confusion. "Hold on for… what?"

All of a sudden, the Hokage exploded in a cloud of smoke. "Gah… What the--?!" Gasped the woman. The cloud hung in the air for a while and cleared, revealing an empty chair.

"Hokage… sama…?" Uttered the woman in complete confusion. It took a while for her to gather what just happened, but as she looked around the room, the answer to the questions floating in her mind were answered. One of the windows behind the desk stood open, allowing a small breeze to enter. "A… a shadow clone?"

As she murmured the question to herself, her confusion turned into realization and, quite quickly, into anger.

"Grrr… that… that….!"

What had just happened became quite clear. The Hokage was playing hooky.

**_"NAARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"_**

* * *

_"Yes, I know the writing wasn't all that great, but the thing is this chapter was done with a "Get-it-over-with" attitude. I actually had this file all written up, but I'd lost it before I could submit it, which is why this chapter took so long. I finally stopped being a baby and got it over with. Hoped you liked it! Please, please leave a comment and tell me what you think"_ -BX3


	3. Birthday

_"New chapter! Sorry if it's a little slow..." _-BX3

"GRRAAHH!!" The woman growled punching the air violently "That IDIOT never changes. He treats everything like it's a GAME!!" She closed her eyes and counted to 10, calming herself down. "I've really gotta take care of this anger problem…" She thought "Still… as the Hokage he should know better than this! He's gotta realize he can't just shirk his responsibilities, especially someone of such a high rank as he!"

She walked up to his desk and started organizing the various papers all over his desk. She looked up. Something on the calendar hanging on the side wall caught her eye. She walked over to it to get a clearer look. She read to contents of the calendar and smiled. "Hm… I see. Well I guess this once isn't too bad… but he's in for it tomorrow… For _sure!_"

Her thoughts were interrupted when she looked up at the clock. "It's getting late… I should head home." Sakura walked over to the cracked window to close it, checking to see if anything else needed to be done. When she was satisfied, she left the room, closing the door behind her. The calendar shifted a little from the wind. On it was something bolded and circled in blue ink.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

**Kagestu's Birthday**

…

"Here you are. Three bowls." The woman behind the counter brought the three customers their bowls of Ramen. One was an average bowl, one was filled with all types of assorted toppings, and one was a rather small bowl with 2 slices of egg. The family of three got their chopsticks ready, a scrawny diamond-eyed child, a gentle faced mother and a certain blond haired father. "Itadekimaaatsu!"

"Enjoy your meal, Hokage-sama" said the woman from behind the counter.

"Hmm? Aww c'mon Ayame-chan…" The man said, scratching the back of his head. "You don't have to get into all those formal things. Just 'Naruto', okay?"

"Thanks you for da ramen Ayame-neechan!" Chimed the little girl.

"You're very welcome Kagetsu." She said smiling. She went to the back of the shop to tend to the supplies.

Kagetsu sat in between her mother and father. Though she looked almost nothing like her father, from her mannerisms, one could surely tell their relation. Hinata slowly ate her noodles in a(n attempted) polite manner, slurping occasionally, as Naruto and Kagetsu noisily slurped down large helpings of noodles at a time. They both gulped down their soup in unison and yelled "More please" as if they were identical twins.

"Coming right up." Ayame called from the back room.

"Thank you!!" She yelled back, happily. She felt something land on her head. It was her father, rubbing her head yet again and smiling down on her.

"Sorry I waited 'till late" he said in his gentlest voice. "But I do still hope you're havin' a good birthday."

She nodded her head. "Yuh-hu! I am! I am, papa sir!"

Ayame arrived to hand Naruto and Kagetsu their bowls of ramen. They both didn't hesitate to destroy the bowls like they did the previous ones.

"Oh that's right" said Hinata, pounding her palm. "I almost forgot. It's getting so late and we haven't even thought about what you want as a birthday present."

"Yeah you're right." Naruto said after swallowing "So, how 'bout it, kiddo? What is it you want on your birthday?"

"Wha I want…?" Kagetsu took in another mouthful of noodles as she thought. She pondered for a little while. What exactly _did_ she want? "I want…. Oh! I want summa those throwings star things, so I can play ninja with Ichigo and Aoi-chan."

"Okay" murmured Naruto, assuming she was talking about fake shuriken.

"Really?! Okay! Oh… an', um… can I get da new +Chappy da Rabbit toy?"

"That new plush toy? Well sure, I don't see why not."

'He's spoiling her again', thought Hinata.

"Okay…" Kagetsu said joyfully. She decided to take this advantage and run with it "Can I get a thousand sweet things?"

"Well…" began Naruto, but he was quickly interrupted my his wife

"We're gonna have to pass on that sweetie…" She said, smiling.

Kagetsu shrugged this off and diverted her attention back to her ramen. Hinata shot a glance toward Naruto.

"C'mon, give me some credit." The Hokage mumbled. "It's not like I was actually gonna give her a bunch of candy." He also decided to go back to his ramen. Hinata decided to finish off the rest of the soup in her bowl.

Kagetsu decided to speak again after eating the last few noodles in her bowl. "Well… there is one more thing that I want."

"As long as it's nothing unreasonable." Said her mother. Naruto was listening in as he finished off his ramen.

"Um… okay. Well, um… I wou'd like some ninja stars… an' I really want Chappy da Rabbit, but…" She gave a shining smile as she told them… "I wou'nt care if I didn't get any of that stuff if… if I could be… a Big Sistur!"

Naruto sent a flurry of chewed noodles over Kagetsu's head and straight toward Hinata. Fortunately, Hinata had the reflexes to guard her face with her empty ramen bowl.

She kept her smile consistant as she said "That would be something 'unreasonable' Kagetsu…"

Naruto could be heard coughing in the background.

…

"Honey… I'm home…" The pink haired woman opened the door to her home to find a rather awkward sight. Her husband stood with an irritated look on his face. He was holding 2 children, atleast about 5 months old, one lay on his right shoulder, the other on his left. His clothes were smeared with something white, most likely baby food. He was sweating and his black hair was unkempt. Well, more unkempt that it usually is.

The woman couldn't help it, she just started to laugh. "You're…" she tried to say in between laughs "You're so pitiful."

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't make fun of me, Sakura." He said, his voice matching the look on his face.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" She said, her laugher dying down. She put the groceries she had in her hands on a nearby table and took one of infants. "I guess we both were pretty busy today. C'mon, let's tuck these two in, and then we can rest."

The husband yawned in response and followed her into the small room. Two cradles stood across the room from each other. One was dark blue and the other was pink. The mother laid her daughter into the cradle and kissed her goodnight. The father laid his son in the opposite bed and softly stroked his head, his fingers gliding across the boy's soft hair.

The coupled plopped down on the couch in their living room, both exhausted.

"Ah, crap… what a day" The man sighed "Sakura-chan, you're cruel leaving me here with those monsters."

"They're not monsters." Sakura responded back "They're just a little hard to handle. Still, they look so peaceful when they're asleep huh?"

"Hmm…" he answered back.

They both were silent for a while, watching the images on the television screen. There was a commercial on, advertising a shipping service.

"Sakura-chan…" He murmured softly, so softly, Sakura thought she'd imagined it at first. "Let me ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Do you think… that I'd make a good father…?"

"What kind of question is that? You had a full day with the little ones didn't you?"

"Yeah, but that's just like charity work. Feeding, changing, and making sure they get enough sleep, enough air. It may be tiresome work, but it's something I can handle."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I'm just wondering… if I could be a real father-figure. Teaching them wrong from right, managing their lives. Am I… really cut out for this?"

"Well it's a fine time to think of that now…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. It's just that… sometimes I look at them and ask myself 'what type of dad am I gonna be?'"

"You're going to be Sasuke Uchiha." She wrapped her arms around his torso and laid her head on her chest. "And I'm sure you'll be a great father to them. And besides, you have me with you, right?"

The husband just gave a small "Hm…" They both were silent yet again, watching the images on the television screen.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Hmm?"

"You could use a shower."

…

"Ha ha… come on! Hurry up!"

Naruto and Hinata trailed behind their ecstatic daughter. They watched her run around, swinging and dancing with her new rabbit plushie. She occasionally slowed down when she felt she got too far and yelled back at her parents to 'hurry up.'

"Ugh… man was that awkward." Said Naruto, rubbing his head with his free hand (his other arm was around his wife). "To think she would ask for somethin' like that. I thought little kids liked being only children 'cause they'd never have to share things."

"What's even more awkward is that your whole explanation on how we needed to 'call in' and order for the stork to bring us a new bundle of joy.'" Hinata said, giggling.

"Oh c'mon, I panicked!"

"You told her that a magical world of people needed to know what we look like in order to pick from a 'baby tree.' I doubt even _she_ believed a word of it."

"I'm glad you found it amusing." Naruto scratched his head again before continuing. "Actually… I've kinda been thinking about another kid also."

"Wha…Really? But why?"

He responded with a blush and a goofy laugh. "Well it's just a thought that crosses my mind every now and then." He chuckled again, a little embarrassed about what he was about to say "It's kinda hard to put into words. Well it's like, I've been around children a fair amount of times all my life and they certainly are something. So rambunctious and full of energy. But… I don't know… there's something about having your own children. When I look at Kagetsu smile, it's like…" He went back into the habit of scratching the back of his head "Well, without sounding to schmaltzy I guess I can say… I feel really good inside."

"Hmm… that's true" Hinata answered. She watched as Kagetsu ran toward a local villager, an old lady that looked to be in her early 50s. The lady kneeled down and smiled at Kagetsu as she showed her rabbit toy to her. The lady laughed cheerfully.

"Still, what about you and your title of Hokage? I'm sure you know how I feel about you even being here in the first place." Her husband turned away from the accusing glance he got from her "And anyway, I mean, Kagetsu is already a handful, and you're so busy. How will you find the time?"

"I can make time. My bein' here proves it doesn't it?"

Hinata pondered this for a moment "And you're sure about this?"

Naruto nodded. "I know, like you said before, I'm busy and I sure wouldn't want to leave you at home and have you overload on work everyday; that is the last thing I'd want to do. But, well… the best thing in life that's ever happened to me was becoming a dad and it took my own daughter for me to realize it." Naruto suddenly realized he was still rubbing his head and stopped. "Of course, it's all up to you, Hinata-chan."

He still had his eyes averted turned from earlier and turned to see Hinata leaning a little bit closer toward him.

"I think it sounds wonderful. And if Naruto-kun also thinks so, then it's settled."

Naruto said nothing back. They looked on at their daughter as she danced happily with her new toy and wondered if she'd make a fine older sister.

"Then I'll guess we'll be 'calling in' soon, huh?" Naruto said humorously

A light blush spread across Hinata's face "How about… say… tonight?"

"To…night..?"

Kagetsu stopped dancing around for a minute and notice she'd strayed too far again. "C'mooonnnn! Hurry up!"

* * *

_"Well, there goes another chapter. Next week, the story takes a different course when one of the characters has a strange occurence. Who or what will it be? I hope you keep reading long enough to find out!"_

_"To all the faithfull readers that have read so far, please leave you comments telling me what you think. Also, there's nothing wrong with more views, so tell your friends :)._

_Until next time!" -BX3_

p.s.: '+' Bleach Reference...


	4. Nightmare

_"Sorry about the no-show yesterday. Here's the chapter!" BX3_

* * *

A little after midnight, the moon shone through half open curtains. If it weren't for the bright moonlight, the room would be completely dark, except for a night light shining dully on the wall. Some of the small light illuminated a small portion of sheets on a bed, where a little girl named Kagetsu lay sleeping.

Another room 2 doors down, the moon's light beams through the material of completely closed curtains. Soft light hit black cotton sheets of a large bed. A man and his wife lay under them, tired, but awake.

The wife hugged her husband lovingly, laying her head on his shoulder… "hmm… Naruto-kun…"

"Hm?" He answered

"I know it's early… but have you thought of a name for the child?"

"Hmm… well… if it's a girl, I was thinking of something simple, like Hitomi."

"And if it's a boy…?"

"Hmm, well actually…" He said, staring at the ceiling. The fan was on. He watched it as it spun at a moderate pace, his eyes following the individual blades. "…I had something original planned for a boy's name…"

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**"Nightmare"**

_9 Months Later_

"Mmm, yummy…"

It was a sunny day in Konoha, and the dirt roads of the village were quite lively, children were playing, couples were taking strolls and shops and stores were profiting. Tenten and Neji sat on a bench next to one of the stores, eating lunch.

"C'mon, Neji-san, take one!." Said Tenten. "You should try it, sweet dumplings are really good."

Neji grudgingly took the treat she kept pushing at him. He examined it for a while, making a face. Three multicolored spheres, shish kabob'd by a thin stick. "You know I don't much care for sweets." He took a bite, ridding the stick of one of its spheres.

"So, Neji-san. What's up? You've been pretty quiet… well, quieter that usual."

"Have I?" He said after swallowing the morsel he was eating.

"Are you okay? There isn't anything wrong, is there?"

"Well, no… not with me anyway." He was quiet for a moment. Tenten wanted to ask further, but she'd learned once Neji got quiet again, the conversation was over. She took a sip of tea before having her own helping of dumplings.

"Tenten. Does today seem okay to you?"

It took her by surprise that he was the one to speak up… "Hn? What do you mean? Today's a great day. Why do you ask?"

"…I've got… a strange feeling."

Tenten drank some more tea, keeping her eyes on Neji.

"Something foul is in the air" He continued "I don't know what it is, but something tells me something bad is going to happen. Maybe not today, but…soon"

"Predicting a storm or something…?"

"Yeah… a storm… probably" Neji looked up. There were clouds in the sky. A storm was definitely a possibility. _'__Maybe she__'__s right__…'_ he thought _'__Am I worrying too much? Maybe it__'__s just a storm I__'__m feeling. Atleast I hope that__'__s what it is.__'_

Neji took another bite of his dumplings "Y'know…"

"Hmm?"

"… These sweet things aren't _too_ bad…"

"Told you."

…

_"W-Where am I? What's going on…?"_

_White all around. Nothing could be seen. Nothing could be heard. Just white. A lone man stood within it all. His thoughts were echoed. He looked down at his hands. There was no color to them. His clothes were completely white._

_"Am I… alive." He looked to his left. Nothing. To his right. Nothing. Up. Nothing. Down. He was standing on nothing. "What… is this place?"_

_He heard something in the 'distance'. It started as a murmur, something high pitched. He slowly became louder and louder._

_"What is that? Screaming?"_

_All of a sudden, the man felt a shock. The whole place started to shake suddenly, as if he was in a plane that had crashed. As soon as the sudden shaking started, the screaming blasted to a maximum volume. He closed his eyes to settle himself, but it seemed to make the shaking feel worse. It was high-pitched screaming, female screaming. It rung in his ears cruelly. He tried covering them, but it was to no avail. He opened his closed eyes. All of the white that was around him had turned red, a bright, and blood red. The screaming continued. The man couldn't hear himself think, couldn't hear himself breathe, he couldn't even hear himself scream._

_BANG_

_A sound similar to a hammer hitting a table. The shaking stopped. The man was in total darkness. All was quiet yet again. His heartbeat thumped in his ears…_

_He suddenly felt a sharp pain on his neck, so sharp it caused him to double over. He grabbed his neck, wondering if it was a spasm of some sort. In the quiet, he could hear a peeling or chipping. He removed his palm from his neck and reluctantly tried to touch the pain with his finger tips. His heart skipped a beat. His skin… it felt rough and starchy, like crumpled paper. He felt around the pain spot. His neck was slowly peeling away from him, feeding on itself, pieces of him drifting away like ashes in the wind. The pain increased. The process quickened. The man fell to his knees._

_The man was screaming to the top of his lungs. The pain was unbearable. The peeling progressed down his shoulder and up toward his face. He could feel his flesh being eaten from him. From his neck, up to his chin, his ear, his cheek, to the side of his mouth, the corner of his eye. He let out one last blood-curdling scream._

"GAAHH!!" He sat up. It was dark, but not pitch black. He looked around. A couch in the corner, a lamp next to him, a closet on the wall. He looked down to find that he was lying on a bed. He felt the sheets, he felt his clothes. They were damp. He was sweating… a lot. His breathing was heavy. He looked over at his wife beside him. She was soundly asleep.

He felt at his neck. Nothing. No peeling, no pain, just skin. He rubbed at his neck a bit, as though he could still feel it. He got out of bed and went to the bathroom.

His wife started to stur as she felt the bed shift around.

"S…Sasuke…kun?"

'_A nightmare'_ He thought, splashing water on his face. He looked into the mirror _'It was just a nightmare…'_

"Sasuke-kun…?" Sakura stood at the door with a worried look on her face. "Are… you alright? You're pale."

"Yeah… I'm good. Just a bad dream, that's all."

"Are you sure? You don't seem well."

"Yeah. I've just been thinking a lot. I think stress is just getting to me."

"Oh…" she murmured dully, though she still wasn't convinced "Well, I hope you feel better tomorrow. Come back to bed okay, staying up will only stress you out more."

"Mmm-hm" He hummed, eyes still focused on the mirror. Sakura went back to bed as Sasuke remained stone still, his own image staring back at him. _'__A nightmare__…__ it was just a nightmare__'_

…

_Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap_

"Hokage-sama. Can I come in?"

"Oh, Moegi… yeah, come in."

"Any particular reason you're tapping your pen like that? You seem tense."

"Hmm? Oh, no no… that's just a habit. You wanted to see me?"

"Well, it's about the papers you received yesterday, Sakura-chan asked me to explain them since she wasn't able to yesterday because you left."

"Mm hm."

"Well, we're running low on herbs for medicine supply, so we may need to ask for supplies from one of our allies until the plants have time to flourish."

"Mm hm…" The Hokage stared off into nothing, occasionally tapping his pen yet again.

"The constructionists need extra funding for new buildings in the Far East."

"Mm hm"

"Plus, we're getting a few complaints for the villagers, including the…"

"Mm hm"

Moegi realized she wasn't getting the attention she needed. She stared at the young Hokage, who was still staring off into space. "Licking doorknobs is illegal on other planets…"

"Mm hm"

Moegi leaned on his desk to meet him face to face. "Ok, what's wrong? You're completely out of it… with all due respect sir."

"Heh, heh… I guess I am a little stressed. I'm just a little worried about my wife… You see, we sort of have a baby on the way and it's about due. She could call at just about any minute so it's just about all I can think about… heh, heh."

"A child, wow that's so adorable. Kawaii!!" She stood up straight and clasped her hands together "So she's about due, you say? Hokage-sama, if you don't mind me asking, what are you hoping it'll be, a boy or a girl…?"

"A boy or girl…" He looked up and pondered. He wasn't really prepared for this quite prepared for a question like this, though he really shouldn't have been surprised by her asking it. Moegi was one of the more excitable assistants. "Well, uh, I dunno… I guess if it was a boy it could carry on the Uzumaki name. But other than that, it isn't really a concern of mine… I'm more worried about Hinata right now."

"That's to be expected. It's natural that a caring husband would be anxious about this sort of thing. But you must remember." She held up her index finger like an instructor would. "You are Hokage. You must stand tough. When her time comes, then and only then is it time to worry, but as of now, you have a duty to see fit that everything in Konoha is in tip top shape. Plus, I'm very sure Hinata-sama is just fine. She has your daughter with her if she really needs something, and she's a calm person. You're probably worrying more than she is, with all due respect Hokage-sama. I'm sure you could agree, right Hokage-sama?"

"Mm hm…"

(sweatdrop)_'__He__'__s not listening__…'_

…

At the boarders of Konoha, few and far apart, stood the Anbu. Two stood atop the walls, of the village near the gate. One of the two wore a raven's mask, arms folded. He sighed and removed his mask, revealing a man's face, Sasuke's, sweating. He touched his neck with his gloved hand, the pain was gone, but it was as though he could still feel it. He felt like he had a fever; he was hot, tired and his vision had gone a little blurry atleast twice.

The other ANBU that was guarding with him jumped toward him.

"Hey, buddy. You don't look so good."

"Huh?"

"You've been slouching all day, and this is the 6th time you've taken off your mask. Not very good etiquette if you ask me."

"Right. I'm just a little under the weather."

"Yeah… 'a little under the weather', you're barely standing"

Sasuke hadn't noticed, but his legs weren't right. They looked unstable, shaking slightly. His sweating was getting worse.

"Listen, you're not good to us like this. Go home. We'll find a replacement for you. I'd rather have you not here than in bad shape and getting in the way."

"You're right, maybe I should be heading home."

"You do that."

"Uh… thanks…" He formed a handsign and poof'd down to lower ground to make his way home.

…

Sasuke walked home slowly, stumbling every now and then. He felt dizzy, everything seemed to be moving. Evening was coming; he could see dark clouds coming in. "Great" He said "Something to add to my headache… thunder."

He started to sweat more, and he started to feel slight pain. He'd gotten to his home and opened the door. He was getting dizzier and dizzier.

"Sasuke-kun?" Came a voice from one of the rooms. His wife, Sakura, walked into the kitchen. "Sasuke! You're back so soon. Did something happen?"

Sasuke leaned on the counter, breathing hard. His arms were shaking as well as his legs, and his vision was getting blurrier. One of his legs gave way, causing him to nearly ram his chin on the counter.

"Sasuke-kun!" She ran over to him worriedly and attempted to help him up. "Sasuke-kun! Are you all right?! C'mon, let me help you up."

Sasuke mumbled something incoherent and shrugged her off. He gave a heavy grunt, hunched over the counter.

'He's sweating profusely' Sakura thought 'and his body temperature is way above average. Not to mention he's trembling violently. Something's definitely wrong.'

"Sasuke-kun...? Tell me what's wrong? What ha--…? +GASP+" She gasped and put her hands over her mouth. Her eyes widened as she stared at the horrible sight that lay before her eyes. Sasuke's neck bore a small, strangely shaped bruise. The bruise looked like 3 6s laying across from each other.

"No…" She whispered to herself. Her vision became a bit fuzzy and small tears welled up in her eyes. "I… it can't be… the… the Curse Mark…"

* * *

Uh Oh! Looks like things may begin to pick up in the story, and not in a good way! Untill next Week!

_"I can't improve if I don't have feedback. Please leaves your reviews and thoughts!"_ BX3


	5. Betrayal

_The fic reaches its climax as we see the effects of the returning curse mark! I apologize for the slowness of past chapters, but to the loyal readers, thank you for your patience, for these final chapters are what defines the main story ahead. Enjoy!"_ -BX3

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**"Betrayal"**

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun, hang on!" Sakura yelled. Sasuke shook violently all over. He gave a louder grunt, closer to a scream.

Horrid, horrid memories came rushing back to Sakura. This couldn't happen again, not after all these years.

"Sasuke-kun, hang on! Try to hang in there. I can get you some help and get this under control, but you have to calm yourself. Everything will be alright. Please just…"

"Shut up…" Sasuke mumbled incoherently.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura breathed. She stood stone still. Her eyes stared at him for a moment. His shaking stopped, he even seemed calm. "Sasuke… what're you…"

"I said shut the HELL UP!!" Sasuke cut her off, hitting her hard in the neck with his shoulder. She landed with a hard thud on the floor. He straightened up slowly and turned his head to stare down at his wife, his eyes full of hate. Coughing, Sakura looked back up at him and immediately felt sorry that she did.

His face was littered with black marks, moving eerily about the skin on his face. His eyes were a dark blood red, slowly darkening into a death black. Sakura's coughing had stopped. She didn't need to cough since her breathing had also stopped. Her heart started beating faster and faster. Out of fright? Pain? Anger? She couldn't tell.

The tears started to form in her eyes again, her vision of this nightmare getting blurrier. "S-S…Sasuke… no…" she wimpered "…no…"

"Look at you, quivering in a pool of your own cowardice. You sicken me…"

The words were like a dagger, much worse pain than the blow to the neck from just moments ago. She continued to stare up at the brooding figure, his eyes cutting into her "…no…"

"All this wasted time… it ends here."

"…no…"

His left hand gave a slight chirping sound. The chirp became louder and more plentiful. A light crackled in his palm, it became brighter and brighter. Electricity started to form around his hand. Sakura's heart screamed, its rapid pulsing could be felt in her throat.

"Goodbye…"

"NO!!" Sakura shut her eyes and braced herself, her fingers coursing through her hair.

(THWAACKK)

(Thud)

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and found Sasuke laying motionless on the floor, another man standing over him, breathing heavily.

"I knew he couldn't be trusted" he said, his voice sounding annoyed "but why did it have to turn out like this?"

The man shook his head before turning around to kneel at Sakura. The man's face was straight and not too masculine and he had short, black hair that fell tastefully around his head. The hair complemented the smooth, but abnormally pale skin on his face. He put his hands on her shoulder "Sakura…" He said indifferently. "Are you all right. You aren't hurt too badly were you."

"S….Sai…?" She breathed. Her voice cracked a little. She stared at the man as a wave of relief washed over her.

"Heh, sorry if I can't be more assuring." He said with the same indifference as his face formed into an odd smile. As out of place as the smile was, Sakura couldn't help but feel grateful. "But you must tell me, are you hurt?"

"Uh… no. Not that much" She lied. As her breathing returned to her, so did the pain in her neck. "I'm… I'm fine."

"Good, one less thing to worry about." Sai said, still smiling. He looked back at the motionless body on the floor. "He should be out for a while, I snuck up on him and hit a pressure point. However, this does not make our problem any easier." He turned back around to look at Sakura. "But first, tell me. What was going on? I had returned from a mission and was on my way back to the Hokage Mansion. I noticed that your door was open and that light caught my eye. I would have entered a few seconds sooner, but I didn't want to jump to childish conclusions..." His face, which had gone back to its original indifference, turned slightly grim. "But when I saw his eyes, I knew I had to act fast. I could literally feel his killing intent the closer I got to him."

Everything was going through her mind so quickly, it took her a while to register it herself. Her mind went back to that horrid mark on Sasuke's neck, the pain it caused him. What _had _happened? Why had the mark returned? Its original owner, the man that had bound him with it, was dead and it had later gone dormant for years.

"He… he walked in looking as though he were dizzy or in pain…" She was talking more to herself than Sai, but he nodded, taking in as much info as he could. "He was, clutching his neck… h-he appeared to be shaking and quite weak. He was about to collapse, so I ran over to comfort him and I saw… I saw…"

She lowered her head and hugged her shoulders, shivering.

"Not again…" Sai mumbled "Sakura, you need to pull yourself together. Any info can help, but you must deliver it quickly. What did you see?"

It hurt to think about it, but she realized Sai was right. "The… The Curse Mark… that…. That thing he got from Orochimaru…" At the sound of his name coming from her mouth, her fear was slowly replaced by anger. Orochimaru and that curse mark. Why had it come back? He was dead, his lackey, Kabuto, was dead. What was going on?

"The Curse Mark" She muttered under her breath. She again thought about what Sai said, and realized that retelling a story wouldn't help much either. Sakura, Sasuke's wife, was scared, but Sakura, Konoha's top medical nin, slowly took over. "Sai, I need you to listen carefully!"

"That's already what I'm doing" Sai said with slight annoyance "but go on."

Sakura still hadn't gained full control of her voice, but she had to bear with it. "Hurry, to the Hokage's office and request the assistance of our top Jounin. After that, I need you to gather the medical squad. We need to do something about Sasuke and quick! Understand?"

"I don't fully understand what you're planning, but I understand what you're asking. I'll make hast—"

"Two birds with one stone…"

Sakura's heart had skipped a beat.

Sai was cut off by a dark, sinister voice as well as the loud chirping of birds. Sakura felt sick. Why hadn't she sensed it?

It all happened in a matter of milliseconds. Sakura was about to try to get Sai's attention, but she was inturrepted by the feeling of being shoved hard. She fell sideways, unable to tell what was going on. Just as she was about to get up, she heard a sickening, dreadful sound. The sound of an electric spark amplified by 100X, oddly muffled by… something else. The sound of discharge died down, but the sound of the birds diminished ever so slowly. When she turned around, what she saw caused her to lose control of her lungs and her mind to falter.

It all seemed to be moving in slowmotion: Red specks, floating through the air, some of it making contact with a nearby wall, tiny speckles of it, floating torward her. Sai's face, which usually showed little emotion, was filled with shock. Sasuke, whom was right behind him, smirked. The white-blue electric light from that was about to strike Sakura before, just minutes ago, was now protruding from Sai's chest.

"Chidori" Murmered Sasuke, sickly.

With the white light diming slowly, Sai, struggled to turn to Sakura. With blood trickling from the corner of his mouth, and his widened eyes beginning to dim, Sai pushed out his last, raspy words.

"Sakura… run…sorry." He coughed, more specks of red flying from his mouth and finally, his eyes went dim.

"N…no…it…t…can't be… no…. it…" Sakura stumbled timidly over with her words. Sasuke flashed an eye her way and fear consumed her again. She tripped and stumbled onto her feet and ran out of the kitchen, into the back rooms.

The chirping had stopped and the light died down. Sasuke, not taking his eyes off of the spot where his wife once lay, wrenched his arm free of Sai and shook it, getting rid of the excess blood. He straightened up and stood still, listening to an annoying sound coming from one of the rooms. Crying, no, more like bawling. It definitely wasn't Sakura, unless her voice box had shrunk from shock.

He walked slowly and lazily into the back hallway. In it, he saw 4 doors. 2 on his right, 1 on his left, 1 up front. The left and front doors were the bathroom and closet. He continued to walk sloth-like toward the first of the right doors and, once he near enough, kicked it open.

Inside, he found where the annoying sound was coming from. The results of his pointless residence in the Leaf Village and his marriage to the cowering woman nowhere to be seen. 2 cribs, one dark blue and one pink, both held a child each. The child in the pink crib bawled while the child in the dark blue crib took a long, wide eyed look at his surroundings and then, at its father. Sasuke stood outside the door, staring lazily at his offspring, his daughter crying and his son staring him down, probably thinking his dad was wearing a paint. They angered him, but for some reason, his face remain solemn and he didn't move.

"GET AWAY FROM THEM!!"

Sasuke turned toward his wife, his expression remaining the same. There she stood, down the hallway staring her husband down. She gripped a kunai knife with both hands, threatening to strike if he made a wrong move. Sasuke gazed at his wife. Had she simply run away in hopes to buy herself some time and gather these supplies, or was she previously frightened only to react to mother's instinct? She shook violently, unable to keep the knife still, her teeth were gritted and her face was flooding with tears. Her eyes were hard to make out. It was as if they tried to fill themselves with rage and hate, but somehow became just as full with sadness and fear for her children.

"If… if you so m-much as take one s-step into that room…..I'll… I'LL…!!"

She couldn't finish the sentence. All she could do was stare at the cold, uncaring eyes of the man who _was_ her husband.

Sasuke couldn't move toward her, all he could do was look lazily back at her. Something bound him… something….

But it didn't matter, this retched woman and the two children were not of his concern. It would be pointless to kill them, wasting time when he had something bigger to take care of. He turned his back on her and walked away, ignoring the continued bawling coming from the infants' room.

Sakura was rooted to the floor. What could she do? This was the perfect time to strike and paralyze him, but what could she do afterwards? Sai's body, which lie on the living room floor, proved that any attack, no matter how good, would eventually lose effect. Then what? Call for help while he wakes up to find two children ripe for the picking? Plus, there was no telling what he would do if he heard her approaching footsteps. So, defeated and crestfallen, she dropped her weapon and fell limply to her knees.

Sasuke stood outside, looking up at the sky. "Grey" he mumbled "A storm is approaching." It was already drizzling. He looked down the road and over the rooftops of the many houses of the town, he saw the Hokage mansion. He wandered off, in no particular direction, looking for nothing, but craving one thing…

…

On the kitchen counter inside the home, a simple beetle stood. It was statue still, eyes directed at a young woman, speckled with droplets of blood. She was on her knees, hands on her face, sobbing. The beetle wandered around the counter and picked at a small crumb of bread. It spread its wings and jet into the sky, landing on the head of a downed man. It wandered around and examined. The man had a sizeable whole in his back and lay in a small pool of red.

The fly spread its wings once again and flew of, away from this disturbing scene and outside in the drizzle. Dodging tiny rain droplets, it made its way to its home, batting its wings as fast as it could. It had found it, its home, near a tree. It circled the tree a bit and finally, slowing its wings, lowered onto a finger and landed, looking up at a man.

"I see" said the man. He lowered his head, a dark man. He wore a jacket that covered his whole upper body. His oversized hood fully protected him from the rain. All that could be seen of him was his nose and forehead, for he was wearing wide, black sunglasses. He spoke again in a calm, low voice. "So that's what it was… thank you…"

The man looked up at the graying clouds. The drizzle was getting heavier.

"Well… I guess it couldn't last…"

* * *

_"Hope you like it, and hoped it wasn't too graphic for the rating. I tried not to overly describe the scenes while keeping enough detail to get the point across. Untile next week )" -_BX3


	6. Rampage

_"Here's another chapter" -BX3_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**"Sauke's Rampage"**

The Hokage Mansion halls echoed with the sound of footsteps and panting. A lone Konoha-nin rushed through the halls, causing quite a ruckus and receiving stares from the many assistants there. But he didn't care, this was urgent; he had to get in touch with the Hokage, and fast. He'd finally reached the door to the main office and rushed in, out of breath.

"Hokage-sama! Hokage-sama! There's trouble in the town! A strange man is behaving dangerously down there." The man stopped to catch his breath a bit before continuing. "He's believed…pant…to be Sasuke Uchiha of the ANBU!"

The ninja took a long look around the room as he caught his breath. The Hokage sat with his fingers crossed on his desk, a dark look on his face. He seemed to not have even heard a word the ninja said. He just sat, staring at his hands. The ninja couldn't tell whether he was angry or just upset.

There were two other people in the room, one looking just as grave as him. Standing to the left of him stood a woman with a look of utter sadness, Moegi, one of the assistants. She held a small stack of papers up to her chest as if it were a source of warmth. They were probably a stack of more papers to be signed by the Hokage.

The other leaned on the far right wall, arms in his pocket. The ninja couldn't make out _this_ man's mood, for almost his entire face was concealed. He wore large, thick, pitch black sunglasses and an oversized, grey coat with a hood that covered his head and hung just above his eyebrows. Even his chin and mouth were hidden behind the large collar of his coat.

"Hokage-sama? What is it?"

Naruto showed no signs of hearing the ninja, yet he answered, still staring at his hands.

"We know…" He said, looking as if he wasn't even focused on talking. "I've already been informed of this news… Moegi has also had the misfortune of hearing it. The man you see over there…" He motioned his head toward the coated man "…He is Shino Aburame of the Aburame clan."

"What you say is correct" Shino finally spoke. His voice rang deep and low with no hint of emotion. "That strange man you saw was, in fact, Sasuke Uchiha from the ANBU. This situation, however, is more dire than you're probably aware of."

Naruto took the time to look up and eyed the ninja with a strange sense of familiarity.

"You." he called suddenly. "State your name and rank."

"Um… yessir! Kisuke Yoshido! I-I am a Chuunin, sir!" The ninja named Kisuke stood erect and stammered over his words. The Hokage's dark expression had not changed when talking to him, so he was rather intimidated.

"Ah yes…Kisuke" Naruto replied. Though his expression still remained unchanged, there was a sudden ease in his tone of voice. "I would like to know how you were made aware of this situation regarding Sasuke Uchiha."

"Y-yes, sir! A fellow nin of Jounin rank and I were on patrol when we spotted him harassing man a, screaming 'were is he' to the top of his lungs. We immediately confronted him and he let the man alone, but made no response toward us. My comrade got his attention eventually, but out of nowhere Sasuke attacked him. He sensed that it was dangerous and ordered me to contact you while he called for assistance. They should be there about no--"

"What?!"

Naruto stood abruptly and slammed his hands down on his desk, clearly outraged. Kisuke jumped at his reaction.

"Hokage-sama! W-what's wrong?"

"Not good…" Naruto grumbled, staring down onto his desk "No… not good at all. Idiot!"

"What's the matter Hokage-sama?" Kisuke asked, growing more and more nervous. "If you're worried about Sasuke, I'm sure they're not aiming to kill."

"So then you _don't_ fully understand." This time, it was neither Naruto, nor Shino who spoke, but Moegi, stepping up to talk to the ninja. "Kisuke-kun, Consider yourself lucky you hurried here. That Jounin, as well as his backup, are all in grave danger. Sasuke Uchiha…. He's already murdered a man."

"W-what….?" Kisuke gasped, stepping back "N-no way. You mean that he has….?"

"Yes, she's right." Shino spoke up yet again "I'm sure that you're familiar with Sai, former member of the underground organization _ROOT_, among our strongest ninja. He was killed by Sasuke less than a half an hour ago."

Kisuke, gulped, a sudden realization rushing into his mind. If what this man said was true, then he, Kisuke, had just narrowly escaped death. But probably even worse, it also meant…

"Now you understand." Growled the Hokage, his arms still shaking "Sasuke has gone mad… They're as good as dead!"

…

"Sasuke Uchiha! As Ninja of the leaf village, we order you to stand down!"

5 men stood around Sasuke Uchiha, no weapons bared yet looking ready to strike. They were prepared to attack if he tried anything reckless and attacked them first. But Sasuke just stood there, looking limp. His hands hung lazily by his side, his eyes didn't seem to care about anything except the ground below him. As the rain picked up, his appearance was like that of a scarecrow. His swayed slightly with the wind, as if being hung up.

"Stand down…?" He murmered. His voice was low and raspy, unnaturally so. It was barely audible in the sounds of dropping rain. "But I haven't done anything… I bare no weapon… and I'm not prepared to engage in meaningless quarrels…. I… am only searching." Sasuke raised his head, his lips showing no emotion, but his eyes wide open. They stared at one of the Jounin, causing him to flinch slightly.

Sasuke's eyes were unlike what the Jounin had ever seen. There was no white, only black. His eyeballs looked to be entirely painted over, pitch black like a raven, his pupils but yellow "O's" in the center of the dark irises.

"And _you_…" Sasuke continued "You know where he is…"

The Jounin was confused. "Know where he…. What are you talking about…?:

"Don't!" The shout rang clear in the ears of the surrounding Jounin. The upped their guard, some grabbing kunai. "Don't play dumb…. Do you have any idea how much that angers me…?"

And in a flash, Sasuke was gone, leaving behind a distorted imprint in the falling rain.

"Everyone! Be on your guard! It's raining, so he shouldn't be hard to tra--"

Before the Jounin could finish his order, his vision was blocked off by a pair of black, raven-like eyes.

_S-so fast! _the Jounin thought as he was being lifted off of the ground, Sasuke's fingers tightly wrapped tightly around his neck.

"You wouldn't like me… when I'm angry…" He tightened he right-handed grip on the ninja's throat with each passing word.

"UDON!!" Screamed the one of the ninja standing behind Sasuke. "PUT HIM DOWN!"

The screaming ninja had no choice. His speed, his demeanor, the ninja could _feel _his killing intent; this man was a threat. With as much accuracy as he could muster in such short time, he flung a kunai knife aimed directly at the back of Sasuke's head.

PCHNNK

A small jet of blood broke through the rain. The kunai throwing ninja looked on in disbelief. What had just happened? The jounin by the name of Udon began to lose his vision. Sasuke's grip on him had loosened, but he still hung in the air, gaping in awe at the sight before him. Droplets of blood leaked onto the stone floor beneath them, diluting with the plunging rain.

Sasuke stood with his right arm gripping Udon and his left extended. The thrown Kunai knife jutted out of both sides of his hand as the blood continued to ooze out. Sasuke himself seemed unaffected. In fact, he was amused.

Udon dropped with a thud onto the ground and began coughing and sputtering, holding his neck. Sasuke had released him to remove the protruding kunai from his palm.

"Hmph… fine…. If you don't want to tell me…" He yanked the kunai out of his hand and, with a sickening smile, held it up to his face. Slowly, but surely, the blood on the knife was replaced by a blue, crackling light. "Then… I'll just have to beat the answers out of you."

…

"Hokage-sama! Hokage-sama…! N-Naruto, wait!"

"Moegi? What's wrong?"

"'What's wrong?' Naruto that shouldn't be a question! With all due respect sir. When you finally find Sasuke, what do you plan on doing?"

"Depending on the situation? I plan on winging it."

"Naruto! Now's not the time for joking!"

"Oh how I wish it were…. I honestly don't know _what _to do. Something has gone horribly wrong with Sasuke and I'm gonna find out what."

Naruto shoved the final doors of the mansion opened and stormed out into the pouring rain. It had picked up significantly in the minutes passed. Naruto stopped and looked up at the rain falling from the grey blankets in the sky. Moegi stood just outside of the doors, safe from the rain.

"hm… it hasn't rained like this for a long time…" Naruto mumbled, mostly to himself. "I wonder… are the skies crying…?"

"Hokage-sama…" Hearing the Hokage mutter something like that worried Moegi even more. What was really going on?

"Hokage-sama!!" Moegi and Naruto spotted a man running toward them in the distance, though it was hard to make out the rushing body in the pouring rain. Naruto's distant expression changed when he realized who it was.

"So, you've come!" Yelled Naruto.

"Well, you sent for me after all." panted the light-violet eyed ninja.

"Regardless, I'm glad you made it in such great haste, Neji. Walk with me, we're still low on time. Moegi! Call for Kisuke and quickly! I need his assistance! Afterwards, I want you to _stay inside_ of the mansion. Is this understood?"

"Yes sir!" called Moegi, rushing into the mansion immediately.

"C'mon, Neji. We've much to discuss. I'm sure that Shino has informed you of the current situation regarding Sasuke."

"Yes, he has… it's still quite unbelievable. Murdering Sai… and right in front of Sakura. Going on a mad rampage for heaven _knows _what. I assume you need assistance for getting to the bottom of this quandary?"

"Actually, my reasons for requesting you will become apparent momentarily."

"Uh… you mean you don't even know why you called for me…?"

"I _called _for you because you are among the people I trust the most. I've sent Shino to gather more info on what the current situation is with Sasuke. My next decision will be based his report."

"Hm… I see." Neji uttered, still skeptical.

"I've also requested that he gather another trustworthy comrade. They both should be back in a few moments."

"Hokage-sama!" rang a voice from an approaching nin.

"Kisuke!"

"Kisuke…?" Questioned Neji, raising an eyebrow.

"Chunin. He and a Jounin were the first to confront Sasuke after the murder. He could be useful."

"I came as fas as I could, sir!" Kisuke panted, holding his hand up to his forehead, trying to keep the rain out of his eyes. "My goodness, it's pouring out here sir! In any case, I await your orders."

"And I'll have them for you as soon as Aburame-san makes his return"

Kisuke wore a questioning look on his face. Neji caught it, shot him a glace and shook his head as if to say "Don't ask."

Suddenly, there was a soundly 'poof' as a large cloud of smoke appeared near them. The smoke cleared to show two men, one being Shino Aburame. The other stood, with one of his hand in his pocket. He was a bit taller than Shino, bearing a gash across his left eye and a small, black goatee on his chin. He had black hair which he wore in a wild, spiky ponytail, or at least it would have been if it didn't hang limp from the rain.

"You requested my assistance Hokage-sama?" the man said. His voice was of a normal and calm tone, though a bit raspy, but whether it was intentional or not, it had an air of disinterest about it. "Shino's already informed me of the murder."

"I'm glad you could make it. I'd like you to meet Kisuke Yoshido. He'll be assisting us. Kisuke, this is Shikamaru Nara of the Nara clan."

"Please to meet you sir!" Kisuke said, moving his hand slightly to the left to form a solute and then back to the middle of forehead.

"Likewise…" He replied, the disinterest not lifting from his voice.

"Hokage-sama, I return bearing horrible news. As requested I checked on the area that Kisuke told us Sasuke was- I was unable to gather much info; my bugs aren't very useful in this type of weather- and as we predicted… it wasn't pretty."

"How bad…?" Asked Naruto

"Very… that Jounin friend of his had managed to gather four extra men: two Jounin and two Chuunin. They were defeated."

Naruto had closed his eyes and lowered his head, Neji lowered his eyebrows, Shikamaru's expression hadn't change, he simply let out a sigh. Kisuke on the other hand was in shock. Deafeated? 3 Jounin and 2 Chuunin, defeated?

"W….w-wait…defeated by Sasuke…?" He breathed "Then does that mean that they… gulp…they were…?"

"Killed." Shino finished "All of them are dead."

"Unfortuanately, it doesn't get much better from then on…" Shikamaru spoke up.

Naruto looked up. _There's more?! _He thought

"On our way back, we had the displeasure of seeing the results of Sasuke's anger. Apparently that fight got him riled up something awful and he decided that the street ways were a waste of time."

Shino took over the conversation. "Sasuke plowed through the homes and buildings of the civilians. He left a clear path of destruction from the point of the battle. I was unable to release any of my insects on our hurry back, so right now, all we can do is pray that no one was killed."

Naruto growled, clenching his fists and gritting his teeth. _Damn it!_

"However" Shikamaru spoke once more "There is something useful we managed find out. That path of destruction that Sasuke left led right to the Plains on the east edge of Konoha."

"What…?" Naruto said in utter confusion "There's nothing there but open field. Why would they head there?"

"Well…" Shino lowered his head in thought. "I could be wrong… but judging from his behavior from earlier… the person he was trying to find… he's given up on searching for them. He may now be trying to lead that person to him."

…

Sasuke took a look around the plains. The rain was more rapid here.

__

Good

he thought

_that means there will be no interruptions. Come now, my opponent…_

He raised his arm in the air, grinning…

* * *

_"Can't talk much right now, just hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next one may be a little late, sorry!"_ -BX3


	7. Confrontation

_"Sorry for the massie delay, I have no excuse" _-BX3

* * *

"I could be wrong… but judging from his behavior from earlier… the person he was trying to find… he's given up on searching for them. He may now be trying to lead that person to him."

As if to prove a point, a jet of light hit the ground somewhere far off into the distance. It was too bright, too large to be lightning… at least not _real _lighting.

"Could it be…?" Questioned Neji, squinting.

"No doubt about it." Naruto answered. He stared down the direction the light was coming from. "That's Sasuke's jutsu. He's calling a challenge."

* * *

**_Chapter 7_**

**_"Confrontation"_**

Naruto drifted away from the others of the group, continuing to stare into the bright, bluish light. He remained quiet for quite a while before Kisuke finally spoke up.

"Um… Hokage-sama…?"

Naruto snapped out of his daze and turned toward the group.

"Right… I apologize" he said "Okay men, here are your orders…"

The group perked up their ears, fully attentive.

"From what we've all seen, Sasuke is obviously in the plains on the far west edge of the village. I'm gonna go up there and confront him. Whatever happens then happens…"

"Do you require our assistance in confronting him? Like backup?" Asked Shikamaru. "As things stand right now, there's no telling what he may do once you get up there; we've already seen what he's capable of."

"Actually, Shikamaru, it's _because_ of that that I'm planning the exact opposite. Listen up! This will be our course of action"

Naruto pointed to Shikamaru. "Shikamaru, you are to gather as many on patrol nin as you can and get the civilians as far away from the plains as possible. Like you said, we know what Sasuke's capable of; I don't want to chance anymore lives." He pointed to Shino next. "Shino, I need you to check around the path that Sasuke made. Check for any injuries or… casualties. Also, inform any nin that may be heading to the plains to stand down and help with your search. Kisuke!" He pointed to him. "You are to assist Shikamaru. Help find shelter for the evacuated villagers. Is this understood?"

"Yessir!" The 3 nin shouted, Kisuke saluting.

"And what am I to do, Hokage-sama?" Asked Neji

Naruto walked up to meet him face to face.

"Neji… I'd like you to look after Hinata and Kagetsu for me."

"What…?" Neji gasped, baffled. "I don't understand. Your wife and daughter life just a little east of the mansion, so they're at a safe distance, why would you want me to--?"

"Neji" Naruto stepped closer, placing his hand on his shoulder. "I want you to watch over them for me. Hinata could deliver any moment, Kagetsu will need your help; you are the _only _one I fully trust watch over them. Can you do this for me?"

Neji stared at him for a moment. There was something that caught his attention, something in his, the Hokage's, face, in his eyes.

"Yes… Yes I can."

"Good work." Naruto turned from Neji and faced torward the plains, ready to take his leave. "If there are no further questions from the rest of you… MOVE OUT!"

"Yes Sir!" Replied the Ninja, and in a flash, left to get to work… all except for….

"Naruto!"

The Hokage stood still, waiting for Neji to continue.

"Well… I'm not sure what'll happen up there… but… just be careful. Don't try anything reckless."

"Reckless?" repeated Naruto, with a shocked voice. He half turned around to show his comrade a smirk. "Ai, Neji-Kun… you've known me long enough-ttebayo!" And with that, he flashed out of sight.

Neji stared at the spot Naruto once was. _Yeah… I've known you for a while now, Naruto. _He thought. _That's why I'm worried…._

"Do you think he will be alright?" came a voice from behind, slightly startling Neji. Apparently, Kisuke had not yet left.

"Don't you have a _job_ to do?!" snapped Neji. "Well? What are you waiting for?? GET TO IT!"

"GAAUUHH!! Y-y-yessir!!" cried a flustered Kisuke.

…

Two nin jumped from rooftop to rooftop, searching for anything out of the ordinary in the village below. They stopped to scope and rest, attempting to shield their eyes from the rain. Eventually they found what they'd been looking for.

"My word. Do you see that?"

"I'm not blind, guy. Of course I see it."

"This must have been what Shikamaru-sempai was talking about."

The two ninja gazed at the destruction before them. It was as if someone erased sections of homes entirely. A messy, burned path cut through a block of resident homes and stores. The path seemed to stretch on for 3 or 4 more blocks. Before it all stood a grey jacketed figure. The two ninja jumped down from the rooftops to join the figure.

"Hm… glad someone could make it." said the figure. "I am Shino Aburame."

The ninja stated their name and rank. Shino nodded. "Okay you two… I will need some help. We are to search this wreckage for any survivors or dead. These are orders from the Hokage."

"How're we suppose to do that, guy? It looks like this damage goes quite a distance."

"Well, in truth, I don't expect to make much progress with just us. One of you should stay out here to look out for any passerby ninja."

"I'll take the honors, sir." Said the other ninja.

"Alright, then that means _you're_ with me." Shino nodded at the 'guy' ninja. "Be careful and take your time. No need to rush and possibly injure someone in this rubble. I've already located some of the bodies here."

"Really? How?"

"The Aburame clan are known for sharing our bodies with many types of insects. Even as we speak, I have my bugs searching the area. Come on. And as I said before, be careful."

…

Sakura wandered through her home hugging herself to keep from shaking. She headed towards the door, trying to ignore specks of blood on her wall, the body on her floor, the wailing of her children and the pain in her throat. She stumbled out into the rain, heading in no direction. She stopped and stood frozen, trying to steady her vision. She saw a person here and a person there; they all seemed to be going in one direction. She saw a few ninja jumping across the rooftops. She heard a rumble of thunder in the distance and dropped to her knees.

Her mind was blank; she ignored the pouring of cold rain all around her, the pain of her knees on the stone ground and had no tears to cry. She continued to breathe slow, soft sobs, but it's as if her tears had dried up. She looked down at her knees, the face of her husband, Sasuke, flashed into her mind. No sooner than it appeared had it been replaced by the face of hatred that stared down upon her not too long ago. As she sat there and thought of her once loving husband, the only word she managed to utter was… "Why"

…

Another blue flash hit the ground, charring the grass where it struck, and in the center of the flash was none other than Sasuke.

"Where are you!?" He screamed as thunder roared off in the distance. "I know you can see me!! Are you afraid of me?! Or perhaps you're sending your lackeys to deal with me…. You are the Hokage after all… ISN'T THAT RIGHT?!"

"SASUKE!!"

Sasuke heard a familiar scream behind if that ceased his own. He gave a small 'humph' and turned around.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

The Hokage stood before him, his face full of fury.

"Why so glum old chum? You look quite upset about something."

Naruto stood his ground, the anger never leaving his face. Sasuke, on the other hand was calm and even looked a bit amused. He went on as if making polite conversation.

"Is it the rain? It's quite a storm tonight. No? Perhaps it's those buildings that were demolished?"

Naruto flinched only slightly, but somehow, Sasuke caught it.

"Am I close? Don't worry, you have the funds to replace a few measly buildings…. Or perhaps…. Don't tell me you're actually worried about those people in the wreckage? Sorrowful of those that died by my hand?"

Naruto became more tense by the second.

"Unbelievable! Are you not the Hokage? Besides I didn't kill the innocent, atleast not to my knowledge. Those that I killed were sent away as a means of self defense; I was attacked first. I'd had thought that nin were fairly disposable to you--"

"SHUT UP!!" interrupted Naruto.

Sasuke stopped talking and smiled, pleased to get a reaction.

"I see you're sane enough to mock me." said Naruto. "That much hasn't changed about you."

"'Sane enough?'" Sasuke replied. "Implying that I've gone mad? No such thing. I'm simply fed up. Fed up with you, fed up with the Leaf."

Naruto's temper rose ever the more as Sasuke spoke, but he tried to keep his voice steady. "Pity…. With report of your actions coming through, I'd expected that you'd snapped." He gripped his fists tighter, shaking slightly and speaking through clenched teeth. "Sasuke… what are you doing?"

There was a long pause, filled with the sound of rain and soft thunder.

"…Nothing." Sasuke said. He lowered his head a bit, looking at the charred grass around him. He mumbled something inaudible. Naruto didn't hear a word over the rain, but he could just make out that he was moving his lips.

"Anyway, I'm still surprised about your concern for those that have perished."

"What was that…?" Naruto questioned

"I mean, come one. Do you really care about that man Sai? I really don't understand how you would form a bond with someone like him"

"Sasuke…"

"Though, I suppose it's no different from my own fascination with that annoying Haruno. Don't worry, I spared her… she wasn't worth it. You should have seen how pitiful she was"

"Silence!"

"I don't even know the names of those ninja that attacked me…. Except…" Sasuke mocked thought, putting his finger to his chin and looking up. "Except for one… his name was yelled out just a bit before I wiped out him and his posse. Oh yeah, I believe his name…" He looked Naruto in the eye. "…was Udon."

"What?!"

"Oh! _heh… _did you know him by any chance?"

"DAMN YOU!!"

Naruto couldn't stand to listen anymore. Without even thinking, he grabbed a kunai from his pouch and flung it straight at Sasuke.

"Too slow, Hokage-sama!" Yelled Sasuke, flinging a Kunai of his own.

The two knives collided in mid-air and, a split second after, exploded in a huge blast. The blast surprised Naruto. He shielded his eyes from flying dirt.

"Gah! He had an exploding tag attached to that kunai! When did he… where did he…?"

Suddenly, there was a split in the cloud of dust and dirt. Before Naruto could even take in how it happened, he found Sasuke's black and yellow eyes right in front of him.

"One good thing about wasting a ninja" said Sasuke. "They leave all types of useful things behind."

With a burst of quick speed and force, he gave Naruto a hard elbow to the chest which sent him flying into a near by boulder. Naruto couldn't even rebound off the unforgiving rock before being pinned to it by another elbow from Sasuke.

"What's wrong Hokage-sama?" Said Sasuke, pressing his elbow harder and harder against Naruto's chest. "I'm disappointed…."

"Gnnuh…. So… am I…" Breathed Naruto. He then raised a quick knee to Sasuke's ribs. This caused Sasuke to ease up just enough for Naruto to slap away his elbow and give a hard boot to the chest. He jumped up against the rock and rocketed off of it, straight toward Sasuke.

"SASUKEEEEEE!!"

…

A flash of thunder. Neji ran toward the east side of Konoha, zigzagging between the villagers heading to safety.

**Flashback**

"Neji, I want you to watch over them for me. Hinata could deliver any moment, Kagetsu will need your help; you are the _only _one I fully trust watch over them. Can you do this for me?"

**End Flashback**

I_ don't get it thought_ Neji thought. _Why would he send me on such a job rather than sending for a medical nin. I just don't get it._

Neji's thoughts were broken by a familiar figure. A very short child with pitch black hair down to her waist.

"Honorable Daughter!" Neji yelled as he ran in her direction. "Kagetsu! What are you _doing _out here! Don't you know it's not safe right now? Don't you see the people moving? Plus, it's raining out here; you could catch cold!"

The girl didn't respond.

"Hey! Aren't you listening?!"

Kagetsu turned around to face her uncle. Her face was soaked with a mixture of rain and tears.

"Nej-ojisan…." she sniffled.

"Kagetsu…" Neji looked down at the pitiful scene before him and let out an exasperated sigh. "C'mon… you can tell me what's wrong on the way home."

With another sigh, he picked her up and made his way to Hinata's home.

* * *

_"Sorry about the abrupt and somewhat random ending. I didn't want to hae the story drag on too much. Leave your comments please!"_ -BX3


	8. Breaking Bonds: part 1

_"Another chapter today. I'll post part 2 before next thursday"_ -BX3_

* * *

_

**_Chapter 8_**

**_"Breaking Bonds" Pt. 1_**

_Knock Knock_

Hinata was triwling her hair around her index finger when she heard a knock at the door. She heaved herself up and walked as fast as she could to the door.

"Hello?" she said, opening the door. "(gasp)! Oh, thank heaven!!"

Hinata's face brightened when she saw Neji standing before her, carrying a sniffling Kagetsu in his arms. Neji let the little girl down to run to her mother. Hinata got down on her knees to hug her.

"My baby! Oh, I was so worried! You're soaking wet! What were you doing out there!?"

"She was playing with Ichigo and Aoi when it started raining. The other two girls ran home and said their goodbyes. Kagetsu was on her way home when she heard a ruckus coming from somewhere. She got sidetracked trying to figure out what it was and got caught in the rain. Now she's a little shaken up because of the thunder and people running around out there. She should be fine soon."

"That's good" Replied Hinata, rubbing Kagetsu's hair as they sat on the couch. "Niisan… what's going on out there?"

"It's… a long story."

"It's not like I don't have time."

"Neji!" a voice called from outside the door.

"Shikamaru. Kisuke. How goes the gathering?"

"Pretty well. Right now we're giving the people proper shelter. We've got a couple here… if you don't mind, Hinata-sama."

"Oh, not at all, Shikamaru-san. We have plenty of room." Hinata answered.

"My wife and I are honored, Hinata-sama" Said the man

"Neji, I need to speak with you." Shikamaru spoke up.

"Right. I'll be back momentarily Hinata. Kisuke, you stay here."

Neji marched out into the rain with Shikamaru.

"So, do you have a status report?" he asked

"Well, we had a few people that were really reluctant to come out of their homes." Answered Shikamaru. "It was troublesome, but we've gotten plenty of people a safe distance so far."

"Any word from Shino?"

"That's another thing I wanted to talk to you about. So far the body count is 32. 4 deaths and 17 injuries. Most of those injuries aren't too serious, but the others need serious medical help. The rest either passed out from shock or suffered a bump on the head."

"So people were killed. It's to be expect, of course… and it's fortunate it was so few…. Still." Neji seemed to be thinking to himself for a moment. "Shikamaru. We need to gather medical nin."

"We've already managed getting a few. The way things are looking, we'll need to get as many as we can get."

"Well where's Sakura? She's head medical nin; her skill would be of great use to us right now."

"We haven't had the time to search for her. The meds we have now appeared by chance. We haven't sent for any yet."

"Neji-san!! Shikamaru-san!!" Kisuke came dashing out of Hinata's house waving his arms frantically. "Come quick! We have a problem!!"

"A problem?" questioned Neji, a little concerned.

"What is it, kid?" Shikamaru asked, he showing no concern in the slightest. "What's got you so freaked?"

"It's Hinata-sama!! She's… she…!!"

"Hn…?"

"What? What's wrong with Hinata-sama??" asked Neji again, his concern rising.

"She looks to be in pain! It's… it's time! SHE GONNA HAVE HER BABY!!"

"NANI?!" Neji and Shikamaru screamed. The both ran to the door to find Hinata holding on to her tummy, huffing and sweating. The couple that had been allowed to enter the house were now hovering over her, urging her to keep her breathing steady. Kagetsu stood at a distance, a worried look on her face.

Hinata noticed Neji at the door.

"(huff) s… sorry… (huff) Niisan…" she breathed.

"Um… Shikamaru… it's best we _start_ searching for the medical ninja… don't you agree?"

"Ah man…. Ya gotta be kidding me…. So troublesome…"

…

2 Kunai clashed as thunder roared.

"I see that you've gotten a lot stronger…" grunted Sasuke, trying to overpower his opponent. "I'm glad that you're making this fight interesting."

Naruto didn't say a word as he also attempted to overpower his enemy. Eventually they both back off, forcing themselves away from each other.

Then a dash! They both ran toward each other at full speed. Naruto reared his fist back for a frontal left punch. He threw it and missed as Sasuke moved his head to his left, then grabbed Naruto's arm with his left hand. Naruto received a knee to the stomach and an elbow to the jaw. Sasuke used his other hand to grab Naruto's extended arm and flip him over, slamming him to the ground.

"Take THIS!!" Sasuke scream, launching a punch directed at Naruto's head. Naruto rolled out of the way just in time, leaving Sasuke to jam his hand in the muddy ground. "Damn it…"

Naruto took this chance to get up and lay a hard kick to the ribs, un-jamming Sasuke's hand and sending him flying. Sasuke landed and slid a ways before coming to a stop. He staggered to his feet, holding his side.

"A pretty cough cheap shot…! Wouldn't you say?"

Naruto walked slowly toward Sasuke. "Well, it's only fitting…" he said coolly.

"Harsh… is that how you feel about me old friend…?" Sasuke waited a bit for Naruto to get close enough and then, swung the arm that was clutching his side. Naruto was almost unable to make sense of the motion, but was able to react and immediately grabbed a kunai and swung it in front of himself. There was a clang as the kunai made contact with a small shuriken that struck the ground. Then, without thinking he swung his other arm which made contact with Sasuke's face, sending him flying again.

Sasuke staggered back to his feet again, clutching his cheek. No sooner had he gotten up had a shuriken hit him square in the shoulder. He stumbled backward a bit, clutching his shoulder. He cursed, yanking out the bloody shuriken and dropping it to the ground.

"Damn it… how did you…?"

"I knew you wouldn't be stupid enough to try a sneak attack with shuriken in pouring rain." Naruto said, once again walking slowly toward Sasuke. "It was a diversion. I was only quick enough to deck you off of that hunch. I then focused chakra to my feet to launch your shuriken back at you just as you got up. Your plan worked in my favor."

He eventually reached the panting Sasuke and would have met him face to face had he not been hunched over. "Sasuke… I don't know whats wrong with you, but we can fix it together if you come quietly. I don't want to fight!"

Sasuke gave a weak smile and chuckled.

"You're still speaking to me as if I have a disease or something." he said.

Sasuke swung the arm that clutched his shoulder, but what came out this time wasn't a hidden shuriken, but the blood on his hands. It flew into Naruto's eyes, half blinding him. Naruto shouted, staggering backward and clutching his face.

He soon felt a crushing impact to his ribs, causing him to spit and double over in pain. Sasuke shook his arm, cracked his neck and followed his stumbling foe.

"Still speaking as if I've lost my senses!" He yelled. He kicked Naruto hard in the chest which caused him to give another yelp and stand upright from his doubled over position, holding his chest.

"The years have made you quite arrogant…!"

Naruto received a fierce blow to the jaw. He reeled backward and fell to his knees, spitting blood. Sasuke grabbed him by the collar and yanked him back to his feet.

"…My old friend…." Sasuke said, preparing for one final blow. He formed handsigns with his free hand, creating an electrical current to pulse through it. He thrust it hard into Naruto's chest. "CHIDORI DISCHARGE!!"

"GUUAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" Naruto screamed as electricity coursed through his entire body. He went flying a ways and landed hard on the ground. He slowly staggered back up to his feet, but just barely. He could hardly keep his eyes focused Extremely dizzy, he fell to his knees, breathing hard.

"Time to end this." Sasuke mumbled, forming another series of handsigns. He made a cup shape with his hand, held it up to his mouth and took a deep breath. "_**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!!**_" Fire erupted from his mouth, forming into a giant fireball that rocketed toward Naruto.

"Shit…."Naruto noticed the bright ball of fire getting closer to him and formed his own series of handsigns. "_**Doton: Doryuuheki" **_He spewed a jet of mud onto the ground that quickly hardened and formed into a wall just in time. The fireball collided with the wall and, in a fiery blast, exploded.

Sasuke immediately dashed into the cloud of mud and dust, and eventually found Naruto. "You're MINE!!" Sasuke screamed, thrusting his fist into Naruto's gut. Naruto's eyes went white from the impact of the punch. He received another blow to the gut and another and another, actually rising him into the air. Sasuke then finished off his assault with a kick to the chin. Naruto zoomed off, skipping like a stone across the ground, ending up on is back. Naruto's eyes had trouble focusing after being attacked so quickly. When he finally managed to see straight, it was too late, Sasuke was already rocketing down upon him.

"IT'S OVER!!" Sasuke landed, mud and water flew high into the air, grass fluttered, a small crater formed around Sasuke and his downed opponent. Sasuke panted and heaved as he stared down at his opponent. Naruto's eyes were wide and blank, his mouth was agape and Sasuke's fist was jammed into his throat, making a deep imprint in his throat. Sasuke's mouth formed into a amile.

…

"We found 'im, we found 'im!! He's over here"

"He's covered in blood…"

...

"He'll recover… but things aren't looking up for him when he gets out of intensive care."

"He commited too many heinous crimes. I'm sorry, but he'll have to serve his years. He's lucky he's not being sentenced to death…"

...

"He hasn't been the same since he got out. I hear he hasn't spoken a word."

...

"I heard you were let out early… you're really lucky…."

...

"Are you feeling alright? I brought you something…. … ….I don't know what your problem is… but hopefully you'll get better… I'd really like to hear you speak aga--… (gasp)"

"Marry me…"

...

"I'm not sure if I'm ready yet. I can't even take care of myself as of now. How am I suppose to support another life?"

"I understand… still…"

...

"You know what you need?! You need to get out and start living!"

"Hey… c'mon let go!! Where're you taking me!?"

"I'm going to remind you what the world looks like! What fun is!"

...

"Are you ready…?"

"Yes…ng…just be gentle.. Okay…? Hn… what's wrong…? Gah!! You nose is bleeding!!"

...

"So you're finally having kids? Huh…"

"Geez, don't say it like that…"

...

"C'mon! You can do it! Just keep your breathing steady and your mind focused!"

"SHUT UP! DON'T GIVE ME INSTRUCTIONS WHEN YOU DID THIS TO ME!!"

"This isn't focused-- OW!! MY HAND!!"

...

"They really are beautiful, aren't they?"

"Yeah…"

...

"You… ha ha… Look… so pitiful!"

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't laugh at me…"

...

"shut up…"

"… what're you…"

"I said… shut the HELL UP!!"

...

"Look at you…quivering in a pool of your own cowardice. You sicken me…"

"…no…"

"sakura-sama…"

"All this wasted time… it ends here."

"no."

"sakura-sama"

"Goodbye."

"Sakura-sama!"

...

"NO!" Sakura swung her arm, hitting someone's hand. The contact with the hand removed her from her thoughts. She was back out in the rain, on her knees, on the cold, wet ground. She looked up and found a worried looking man standing over her. She blinked to clear up her vision.

"Sakura-sama…. Is… is this a bad time? You look… unwell."

"huh…?" murmured Sakura, blinking again.

"I could find someone else if you're not feeling well, but there's a problem near here that needs your attention."

"…Kisuke…? Kisuke Yoshido?"

"Huh? Y-yeah!" He said, pointing to himself. He looked quite pleased "It's me! I thought you wouldn't recognize me because we rarely spoke. I've grown a lot since last."

Sakura, stared at the happy Chuunin standing before her and snapped back to reality.

That's right She thought. I'm still the head medical-nin around here. I can't sit here feeling sorry for myself when there are people who need my help. Who knows what kind of damage Sasuke cause out there… if I waver….

"Kisuke…" she spoke

"Sakura-sama? What is it?"

"….thanks…"

Sakura remained silent for a while. Kisuke looked down at her quite confused. Was she alright? What was she thanking him for?

"So... What's the problem?"

* * *

_"Part 2 to come soon!" _-BX3


	9. Breaking Bonds: Part 2

**Chapter 8**

**"Breaking Bonds" Pt. 2**

"So… that's how it is, huh?" Sasuke murmered. A kunai knife surrounded by sharp, blue chakra was held up against his neck.

"You were right Sasuke…" Said a voice from behind him. "it _is _over."

The dead Naruto on the ground exploded in a puff of smoke; Sasuke's fist once again hit nothing but mud. He freed his hand from the ground and remained in a kneeling position, trapped by an armed Naruto standing right behind him. Most of Naruto's body was covered in mud.

"So, that's what happened." Said Sasuke. "You used the Doryuuheki to block my attack, then, in the explosion, created a shadow clone and used the Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu

to hide yourself and fool me into leaving myself open. Strange you should use that jutsu in such a way. You could have pulled me down up to my neck and let me drown in the rising rain and mud, or simply submerged me underground and let me suffocate."

"It was never my plan to kill you." Naruto said simply. "Sasuke, it's over. If you move, this kunai may very well slit your throat. You still have a chance to give up."

"That's another problem of yours Hokage-sama. You're too arrogant… and too merciful!" Sasuke slid a Kunai out of his sleeve and jammed it in Naruto's side. Naruto gave a scream. Sasuke knocked Naruto's arm out of the way, having Naruto's weapon give him a cut on the neck in the process, and yanked out his own kunai from Naruto. He spun around and lunged at his opponent.

"I have no interest in what happens to me!! As long as I can destroy you and this sorry excuse for a village!!"

Sasuke took aim and thrust his knife like a sword, aiming at Naruto's head. A flash of thunder and a jet of blood filled the sky.

…

The door of Hinata's house burts open, revealing a very serious looking Sakura.

"Sakura!" Exclaimed Neji. "Thank goodness! I'm glad you could make it. Wait… shouldn't you be tending to the wounded down on the West side?"

"It's taken care of. Where I was, this area was much closer. I could do more here than I could running to the West. I sent Kisuke to alert as many medical-nin as he could."

"Not to give the wrong impression… but do you think that was wise?"

"I trust Kisuke and I trust the medical ninja to follow the orders given to them. Now where is the patient?"

"On the couch."

"Who's this couple?"

"It would take too much time to explain."

"Hn…. Excuse me! You two!"

The husband and wife, who were trying their best to calm Hinata, looked up.

"I need you guys' help. Could you assist me in this delivery?"

"It would be an honor, Sakura-sama!" said the wife.

Sakura nodded and immediately began giving orders. "Okay then. Sir, I need you to get some hot water. In a pale if you can. Ma'am, I need you to gather as many clean towels as you can. Neji-kun…"

"Yes?"

"I need you to console Hinata. Keep her calm, understand?"

"O…. of course…"

"Okay! If everything's understood, let's deliver this baby!"

Neji walked over to Hinata and kneeled to meet her face to face. Meanwhile, Sakura was washing her hands, her eyes frantically looking for gloves, when she felt a tug at her shorts.

"Hn…? Honorable daughter Kagetsu?"

The little girl was rubbing her eyes with a worried frown on her face. "Will… will Mama be okay…?" she said.

Sakura smiled and kneeled down. She then put her arm into a flexing pose and place her other hand on the bicep. "I'm not the leader of medical-ninja for nothing'. Don't worry… your mom will be fine. And soon enough, you'll be a big sister."

"Niisan…" Hinata said in the middle of pants.

"Yes, Hinata-sama. What is it?"

"Where is Naruto?"

"Uh…" Neji was taken back. He figured he should have expected this. In fact, chances are she's not even aware of Sasuke. "He's… too held up at the moment…. Just focus on your breathing."

…

Drops of blood mixed with the mud and pouring rain. Sasuke's face turned fierce at the image before him.

"Damn it…" He growled in frustration.

The weapon that Sasuke attacked Naruto with was now jutting from the other side of Naruto's hand. His hand bled profusely as he tried to hold the Kunai, and Sasuke's hand, in place.

"grraaAAAAAHH!!" Naruto yelled, pulling his fist back for a punch to Sasuke's jaw. He let loose; his fist about to make contact.

(SMACK!)

Sasuke reared back, from the force of the hit. A red mark slowly formed on his cheek. Naruto's fist had formed into an open palm and remained open as he stared fiercely at his past friend.

"You idiot!" He barked. He yanked the Kunai out of his hand and grabbed Sasuke furiously by the collar. They both tumbled to the ground. Naruto had his opponent pinned down. He started to shake Sasuke angrily. "You IDIOT!! What's gotten into you?! You keep saying you're fed up with Konoha… you keep beating around the bush, mocking and making snide remarks…. But I'm not gonna listen to ANY of it!!"

.Naruto gripped Sasuke's collar tighter, his arms shaking, his hand continuing to bleed.

"Give me a straight answer…. Give me the truth…. Sasuke… What the hell are you doing!?"

Sasuke look up at Naruto indifferently. Another rumble of thunder broke through the would-be silence.

"Nothing…" Sasuke murmered simply. "I already answered that question before this battle began. I'm doing nothing that you couldn't have expected from me…. I'm merely fulfilling a promise."

"What…?" Naruto breathed. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "A promise? But… didn't you say… I thought. I thought you said… you'd given that up…."

"…I did."

"You'd said that that didn't matter…."

"…I did."

"THEN WHY?! These past years…. You became an ANBU member, you protected the people of this village everyday. You had a wife, you had kids, a family, not too long ago. It took so long to regain this village's trust, but you did it! You got clean! You became part of Konoha again…. Do you mean to tell me that means _nothing_ now?? You're gonna give that up!?"

"…yes…"

"That's not you, Sasuke. WAKE UP!!"

"No, _You _wake up. What you don't still don't understand is that this _is _who I am. You hold on to your little hopes to change me. For peace. You think everything forms perfectly in your world just because you're Hokage…. You need to grow up."

"!……."

"'Wake up' you say. I am awake. It's time for you to realize that I've been sleeping all this time."

Naruto hung his head. There was no getting to him. It was over. "I see…" He mumbled. He no longer had the will to even hold Sasuke down. His grip loosened slowly.

Sasuke caught this and didn't miss a beat. He clapped his hands together and quickly formed handsigns. Naruto was taken by surprise. Sasuke had finished his handsigns before Naruto fully noticed what he was doing.

"_**Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu"**_

A jet of fire shot out of Sasuke's mouth. Naruto jumped out of the way, the fire coming so close to burning him alive. Sasuke got up and rubbed his shoulders. "It's time to end this."

He once again clapped his hands together to form handsigns.

_So this is it…_ Naruto thought. _I'm deeply sorry, Sakura… There's no getting to him_.

He held out his palm, tiny streams of chakra swirling in his hand. _Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei, Shikamaru, Neji-kun, Hinata-chan, Kagetsu… Sasuke… Forgive me…._

Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated, when…

"_This one is quite strong."_

Naruto's eyes widened. He heard a deep, growling voice coming from nowhere. "Wait… 'sthat?"

"_Yes, Boy, it is me…."_

Naruto focused back on his hand. The jutsu was almost complete. "What do you want?"

"_Did you not hear me prior? I am here to inform that the man before you is strong."_

"Right… of course." Naruto mumbled

"_Stronger than you are currently. Your chakra has strengthened you over the years, but this boy…. He has chakra that radiates with a black killing intent."_

"Hmm…"

"_You cannot win. You will end up killing yourself in this battle, the boy may even live. I can help you."_

"As if you care. I'm on to you fox. You care only of your own life. If I die, you're coming with me."

"_Do you not understand child? There is no guarantee that the Uchiha will die as well. If he does, indeed survive, one can not imagine what he may do."_

"I don't need your help."

Sasuke squinted his eyes and noticed Naruto's lips moving. "What… is he muttering?"

"_Listen to yourself. You are letting your pride disturb your judgment. Do you not want to ensure the safety of your family? Of these people you care so deeply for?"_

"The safety of my family is very important to me… Which is why I don't need your help!"

"WHAT?!"

Naruto's jutsu was complete. He dashed. Sasuke, his hand burning with electricity, dashed as well.

"Just like old times, eh old friend? Except this time, I WON'T HOLD BACK!!"

"_Child! Do you know what you're doing!?"_

"Yes I do… I'm letting a lot of the people I love down. I'm betting everything on my pride. But… I know that I will win, and if I die… atleast I'll have the pleasure of ridding the world of one disease!"

"_You are mistaken, child…. You may be willing to throw your life away, but I. SHALL. NOT. DIE!!"_

A flash of lightening lit up the sky. Naruto and Sasuke took their final steps toward each other.

"CHIDORI!!"

"RAS--gnnn!"

Naruto's heart skipped a bit as he felt his chakra burn his flesh. The light blue orb in his palm swirled into a blood red ball. With a final crash of thunder, the friends collided.

…

Crying filled the room. Sakura held a tiny bundle wrapped in a blanket.

"Congratulations Hinata-sama… it's a boy."

"A boy…?" Hinata breathed. "Let me see him…"

Neji took the tiny blanket in his arms and kneeled down next to Hinata. Hinata gasped in awe of the child.

"He's beautiful… look Kagetsu… you have a little brother…"

Kagetsu peeked into the blanket to see the little child and wasn't very ecstatic about what she saw.

"Why does he look all goopy?"

Hinata gave a small giggle. Sakura and the couple all laughed. Just then, a large rumble could be felt throughout the house.

"Kyaa!"

"Mommy!"

"Everyone! Don't panic" Sakura called. "You two! Hold Hinata-sama steady! Neji and I are gonna go see what's going on! Come on!"

"Right! Kagetsu, stay here with these nice people and make sure your mama is safe. Okay?"

Kagetsu nodded frantically. Neji got up and ran after Sakura.

"Sakura!" He called out in the pouring rain. He spotted her and ran toward her. "Sakura… did you find…? Sakura?"

Sakura stood stone still, staring up over the rooftops. Neji looked in the direction that Sakura was and was shocked by what he saw. A giant black orb rose over the horizon, sending a shockwave through Konoha. Neji gasped as a realization hit him.

"Wait… this is bad. This is horrible!"

"What… what is that thing?"

"I don't know.. But that thing is coming from the plains. That's where Naruto and Sasuke are…"

"What…?"

A flash of lightening lit up the sky, as if adding emphasis to the ominous orb.

"No…"

"Sasuke-kun!! SASUKE-KUUUUUNNNNNN!!"

* * *

_"Next chapter brings a close to Kit: The Beggining! Look forward to it! Please leave your comments and reviews."_ -BX3


	10. Hardships

_"This chapter ran longer than I expected it to, so this will always be in 2 parts. That means today will be a double whammy, which will also bring a close to Kit: The Beginning!"_ -BX3

* * *

The sun hung over a misty sky. Yet despite the slight fog, the world below was quite eventful. A mass of people walked over an immense bridge, some transporting delivery goods, coming home from work, traveling or just taking an afternoon walk. Two little boys chased each other around, zigzagging around the many legs in their path. One of the boy's shoulders bumped into someone.

"Sorry, mister!" The boy said, turning around. He continue running, gaining on his friend.

The man gave a smile and kept walking. "It's nice to see The Mist so lively these days." He said. He carried a large stack of lumber in one arm and a bucket in the other.

"Yeah. Real nice!" answered a man who happened to be walking with him, who was also carrying lumber. "I just wish we could also be more lively, instead of trudging with these heavy weights."

"Ah, c'mon, don't be so bitter. We only have to carry this stuff a little ways past the bridge, then you can be back home with your family in no… hm?"

He stopped after hearing a crunching noise. He looked around and to his surprise, something caught his eye on the ground.

"Hey, what's wrong Inari?" The man behind him said.

"Was this crack always here….?"

"Ugh…I can't keep track of every rock and crack on the bridge, man."

"Sorry, it just that…. All these years… I don't think there's ever been a crack in this bridge."

"Well, this thing is aging, it's only natural. C'mon! I wanna get this over with and get home ASAP!"

"Yeah…" Inari looked from the crack to the sky, staring up into the light blue and fog above. _Yeah, it is only natural, I guess… But why is it that I have this terrible feeling…?_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**"Hardships & Confessions" Pt. 1**

Tenten downed a cup of Sake and slammed it down on the table. She sighed hard, pouring more drops into it. She was drinking with Neji and Lee once again. The afternoon was coming to a close and mixed chatter filled up the tavern as more people came for food and drink.

"It's been 2 weeks since his death…" Tenten slurred. The statement came out of nowhere.

"Yeah…" murmered Neji.

Silence fell between them again. Tenten filled another cup and downed it.

"Didn't any of you notice…? Sakura wasn't at the funeral yesterday."

Lee looked up.

"Well, it's only understandable." answered Neji. "Naruto was one of her teammates and closest friends. That paired with Sasuke's actions prior to his death… perhaps she couldn't bring herself to participate. I'm not sure how I would react if I were put into her position."

"Yeah. You're right. It must be painful for her."

Lee's eyes shot back in forth between Neji and Tenten then down into his melon drink.

_sigh… if only that were the only reason. _He thought. _Then that pain could heal… or atleast fade. But…._

**Flashback**

"I hope the kids like this. Oh, they can be such picky eaters sometimes."

Sakura carried two large bags of groceries filled with vegetables, fish, baby food and diapers. She was heading home to make dinner for herself, and her children. She stopped short of her house. There were two people blocking her door, one leaning on the wall and one sitting down, legs crossed. Sakura looked neither surprised nor scared, she simply kept a look of indifference.

"May I please enter my house?" She said.

"I dunno, should she, Kumo?" the standing boy said to his friend. He looked to be about 17 and his friend, no older. "So, I heard you didn't attend the Hokage's funeral. Any particular reason?"

Sakura said nothing. Her eyes lowered.

"Well if you care that little about our Hokage, atleast you could have come in honor of the others that died by your husband's hand? 23 people dead, and several others injured. You didn't have respect enough to come for them?"

"Please… move."

"I don't think we should." said the one named Kumo. He stood up and walked toward Sakura. When standing up, though Sakura was older, Kumo actually came up about 2 inches taller than her. "Not until I've gotten something of my chest. That maniac husband of yours… among the innocent people that he killed in that rampage… my father was among them."

Sakura's lowered eyes shifted to the left. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Yeah, I'd bet you are!" Kumo spat. "You brought that bat-crazy disgrace back, then you begged and pleaded to have him put in jail instead of killed, like he deserved. Heaven knows why he got out clean. Then he played us all for chumps, you married him, he became a ninja of the leaf and fooled all of us… but then… _it_ happened just 2 weeks ago. And now, you have the gall to shirk the funeral that _he_ caused. You don't even look the least bit sorry! Do you have _anything _to say??"

For the first time, Sakura looked up and saw Kumo's eyes. They were burning with fury. If it hadn't been for the pure snarled anger in his face, he would have looked very handsome. But one look in his eyes told the story about him and Sakura simply said…

"To garner that much hatred and throw it at me… you're not worth anything I say."

"You… HOW DARE YOU!!" He screamed. He snapped and reared his fist back for a punch. Sakura shut her eyes and braced for impact. A moment later, she heard impact, but didn't feel it. It also didn't sound like the sound of someone being punched. She slowly opened her eyes and found a mass of black hair before her. There was someone standing between her and Kumo, wearing white dojo attire.

Kumo was struggling. His fist was being held in place by the man's hand. "Damn it, man… let go…" Kumo muttered through gritted teeth.

"No." The man said.

"L…Lee-kun?" Sakura gasped.

"I can understand that you are angry" Lee said to Kumo. "And I am deeply sorry about your loss. Still, I can not stand idly by and watch you attack a lady. Especially not one of so much importance as her."

"Cram it old man!! How could you understand anything!? Huh?!"

"You know so little…" Lee said, tightening his grip.

"Gnn…! Why're you protecting this bitch, anyway?! She's the one that brought back and married that traitor, so that makes her a traitor too, right?? My father was KILLED because of that MANIAC!! And she doesn't even apologize on his behalf!! She makes me SICK!!"

"Ignorance." Growled Lee, pulling back his own arm for a punch. Sakura placed her hand on his wrist. Surprised, Lee looked back at Sakura, puzzled. He saw her eyes, solemn and serious. She closed them and slowly shook her head. Lee gave a sigh and understood, dropping his fist to his side. He gave Kumo one last threatening looking, gave his hand a final squeeze and threw it down.

"Heed this warning. Unfortunately, I can not change your mind, or heal your pain; you are free to think whatever you wish about her." Lee jammed his thumb at himself. "But if _anyone_ lays a hand on this woman… you will have to answer to me."

Kumo clutched his wrist, sneering at the bushy browed Jounin. "Grrr… w.. whatever! Just…. sigh c'mon man." Kumo and his friend walked of, mumbling curses.

Lee looked back at Sakura, disappointed. "What is wrong, Sakura-chan? You are a strong ninja. Why did you not even _attempt _to defend yourself against those delinquents? It is not like you."

Sakura said nothing as her eyes lowered down to the ground. She walked to her home to open the door, but before going in, she spoke up. "Because I know that they're feeling the same pain that I am."

"Yes… but.. But you should also know that that does not justify how they are reacting…"

"… just… leave me alone for a while… okay Lee-kun…?"

And with that, she closed the door.

**End Flashback**

"Lee..? Lee."

"Hn?" Lee snapped out of a trance. Tenten was staring at him, somewhat pouting with pink around her cheeks.

"Ai, Lee… what're you, daydreaming? We asked what you thought of the whole thing."

"Hn…? Er… yes…."

"Saahh… so you _were_ daydreaming."

"Excuse me…" said Neji, getting up out of his seat. "I'm leaving."

"Eeehhh? Already?"

"Yeah, sorry."

"Where are you going?"

Neji turned around and spoke as he walked toward the door. "I just remembered something I had to do."

…

"_I want you to watch over them for me. Hinata could deliver any moment, Kagetsu will need your help; you are the only one I fully trust watch over them. Can you do this for me?"_

The sun was dropping low, creating a peaceful orange glow that blanketed Konoha. There were people on the roads heading home, some heading to a bar or tavern. Neji walked down the road, thinking to himself and Naruto's last words to him.

_Naruto… _He thought. _Is this what you meant when assigned me that job. Did you really head into the fight knowing you would die. And if that's the case, how would you have known. It doesn't make sense to me._

Neji stopped. He'd reached his destination. He knocked on the door and listened for a response.

"Come in, it's open." came Hinata's voice.

Neji turned the knob and found Hinata sitting on the couch, holding her newborn in her arms, wrapped in blankets.

"Why is your door open?"

"I've been getting frequent visits from the villagers and medical-ninja, lately. They say I should take it easy and not move much for another 2 weeks. This is around the time they stop, though, so maybe it's about time I locked it back up."

Hinata seemed to be shrinking away and Neji couldn't help but notice that Hinata was completely covered in blanket. She must have been nursing.

"Oh… I.. if this is a bad time I--"

"Oh, no. Please come in. It looks like you have something important to tell me."

Neji let himself in and not being comfortable sitting on the couch, sat on the arm of it instead.

"Well, not particularly. It's about Honor--… er, Kagetsu. Where is she?"

"Locked up in her room…"

"I see."

"Why?"

"Well… I've been thinking for a long time ago. It was under a year ago. Tenten told me something that caught my attention… ever since then, she's been pestering me about it and well… I think now is the best time."

"For what?"

"Well…"

**Flashback**

Nej-ojisan." Tenten cooed teasingly "I have an idea."

_Idea? _Neji thought, a slight wince forming on his face. _Why is it that I'm starting to regret coming?_

"Ai, don't give me that look… just because I'm drunk, doesn't mean I don't know what I'm saying."

_So she openly admits it._

"Just hear me out. Now, you say The Honorable Daughter learned the basics of the Byakugan by watching you, right?"

"Supposedly."

"Well think, she obviously has _your_ chakra prowess. Just think how great a ninja she could be if she received some help."

"What are you suggesting?"

"Man you're slow… I'm suggesting that you train her Neji!"

"What?"

"WOW! I am liking this idea so far!" chimed Lee.

"Well I'm not." Countered Neji. "Tenten, don't you think she's a little _young_ for ninja training?"

"Well. It's not like I'm saying to do it right this moment. But you should give it a try soon. Very soon."

"…"

"Think about it Neji, everything she does, she does to get stronger because she admires ninja beyond anything else. You could teach her more basics. Maybe give her a little training when she enters the academy. She'll really know her stuff! She has the potential to be a prodigy Neji-san!"

Neji thought to himself for a moment. It would certainly aid Kagetsu in reaching her dream, but he couldn't help but feel really uneasy.

"I'm still not sure."

"Well, Neji-kun, from where I stand, it looks like you owe this to her. Despite how you act toward her, she really respects you. Not to mention the fact that you also owe the Hokage himself."

Neji flinched. He knew exactly what she was talking about.

"She is right Neji." added Lee. "Naruto fought tooth and nail for the sake of the Hyuuga clan. The Hyuuga clan's customs are still far from perfect, but it took him the whole 2 years of his occupation as Hokage to insure that children no longer had to go through what you did as a child."

Neji thought and thought. Lee and Tenten certainly had a point, but…

"Do it Neji!" Le said, giving a thumbs up and smiling broadly. "I know you would be an excellent teacher!"

**End of Flashback**


	11. Confession

**Chapter 9**

**"Hardships & Confessions" Pt. 2**

"Train… Kagetsu…?" Questioned Hinata.

"Of course, the final choice is yours, Hinata-sama. After all, she is your child."

"Well… well of course. I think it's a great idea. But…" Hinata looked at Kagetsu's closed door. "…I'm not sure she'll be ready for a while. His death really took a lot out of her. She's barely been out of there since the funeral… hn?"

The house door suddenly opened. Sakura looked into the room, finding Hinata and Neji sitting on the couch.

"Sorry…" She said. "The door was open. You should really lock it around this time, Hinata-sama."

"Yeah, you're right… guess it slipped my mind."

"I think I should go." said Neji. "I'll wait a while… I know Kagetsu will need it. But tell Kagetsu of my intentions."

"Right…"

Sakura held the door open for Neji and closed it after he was out of the house. She took the liberty of locking it before approaching the couch.

"May I?" Sakura asked. Hinata nodded and Sakura sat down. Hinata couldn't help but notice that she was troubled, looking down at her twiddling thumbs.

"How is little Kagetsu…?" she finally spoke up.

"Not too well. She spends most of the day in her room."

"mn… well.. That's to be expected."

There was another awkward silence before Sakura spoke again.

"I… sure do miss him… both of them."

"I miss him too…"

"He was always such a knucklehead. He would always get on my nerves, but… well… as time went on… he became a good friend… a great friend. He was one of my best friends."

"nh. I would always watch him. He was a very determined shinobi."

"I remember that…. You had a crush on him then, right."

"I-it was that obvious…?!"

"About everyone knew except him."

The two women shared a small laugh before falling into another silence.

"Listen… for what it's worth… I'm… really sorry for what happened. I'm sorry… you had to find out so late… and so suddenly… I'm really sorry…. I'm…"

Sakura's voice became shaky. Hinata looked over at her, but couldn't see her face behind a curtain of pink hair.

"Sakura-chan… are you okay…?"

Sakura maid no answer. It seemed like she was shivering a bit.

"Don't tell me… are the villagers getting to you?" Hinata said, her voice raising a bit.

"No… I've grown use to them." Answered Sakura, rubbing her eyes. Her voice was steady again, but very solemn. "It's only to be expected. It took so long for the village to regain their trust in him and it was blown away in an instant. Now Sasuke's… he's gone and so is the Hokage. Who else are they suppose to blame?"

Hinata listened to her words. It made sense, but at the same time didn't. Where the villagers really _that_ bitter? "Well… I guess." She said. "But still…."

"That day… the day that it happened…I saw something terrible. Sasuke came tumbling in. He was sweating and trembling. He looked very sick… and that's when I saw it. On his neck… it was the curse mark!"

"Curse… Mark…?"

"It… it was a mark that gave him power… a mark that he'd obtained from Orochimaru…. It was also what drove him over the edge in the first place. After I saw it, he knocked me over… and he looked down on me…" Sakura started shivering again, and her voice became unsteady. "…his eyes… I've never seen that kind of hatred in his eyes before.

"I froze up… I didn't know what to do…. Then… he… he tried to…" Sakura began to hug herself, perhaps to keep herself steady. Her hair covered her face once more. "… Sai came along and saved me… but Sasuke just got back up and killed him… I ran… I was afraid! I could barely protect my own children… if he wanted to… he could've…. Could've…"

Sakura was definitely shivering, now. Her voice started to crack and shake. It sounded like it took a lot out of her just to keep from bawling.

"Sakura-chan…"

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry I didn't attend the funural… but I couldn't bring myself to…. Not out of shame… or even fear…. I couldn't come because I couldn't bring myself to hear of those that died… of Naruto….

"I could have fought back… or called for help… used some type of _stupid_ jutsu, but I… I was petrified! And because of that… I can't help but feel responsible… and think that… maybe it _was_ my--…"

"Don't _say_ that!" Hinata said, coming close to yelling. Sakura stopped shivering and looked up at Hinata, surprised. Hinata was a bit taken back; this was her first real look and Sakura's face. Her eyes were about as pink as her hair, as were her cheeks. Streams of tears flowed down her face and there were deep bags under her eyes. Hinata looked away, a bit embarrassed to have spoken so loud.

Sakura gave a very weak smile and looked back down at her feet. "Hinata-sama… do you… hate me…?"

Hinata was surprised by the question.

"nn… how else am I supposed to answer that? Of course I don't… I can't. Doing so would be unfair and cruel. No one foresaw this. Many people may be blind to it for now… but Naruto-kun… he also tried his hardest to bring Sasuke back. To hate you… I would have to hate Naruto-kun… and I could never do that. Not just because I love him…"

Sakura looked back up at her friend and was lifted by a warm smile. It wasn't a forced smile, it wasn't a smile of pity, it was the smile of a comrade.

"…But also because he had a good heart, just like you did, Sakura-chan."

Sakura looked back down at her feet, starting to tear up again. "You're kind Hinata-sama." She said, wiping her eyes. "Too kind…"

"I'd think it's more 'sensibility' than 'kindness.'" Hinata replied. Her eyes widened a bit, as if remembering something and she mumbled. "Oh… he's been done for a while now."

Hinata started rummaging around in the blanket that covered her front. Sakura looked a bit confused, but then gave a small gasp.

"Y… you were…? Oh! I apologize, Hinata! If I'd known I…."

"D-don't mind it!" Hinata whined, a bit of red forming around her cheeks. She hastily attempted to change the subject. "Um… do you want to see him?"

"Sure. I'd love to."

Hinata pulled the blankets back a bit to reveal a tiny, pudgy, sleeping face. The child had little hair, but was there was all a dark black.

"My…" Sakura breathed, touching the infant's soft hand. "He's beautiful!"

"Isn't he?"

"So what's his name?"

"To tell the truth I only settled on it a couple days ago. There was a specific name that Naruto-kun wanted him to have if it was a boy."

"What was it?"

…..

……..

………….

* * *

_"And thus brings a close to Kit: The Beginning! To all of you that took the time to read, thank you for your views and time. I will be posting the main story Kit: Sai no Kitsune next week! Til then, thanks for watching, and look forward to it! )"_ -BX3


	12. NOTICE!

**NOTICE!!**

_"A huge "Thank You" to everyone who took the time to read **"Kit: The beginning."** I hugely appreciate your time. 900 views!! It may not seem like much in a huge place like this, but I appreciate all of my readers. I hope to be able to gain more readers with the arrival of **"Kit: Sai no Kitsune,"** for this is where the true story begins. Look forward to it!!_

_I am also posting this to let everyone know that weekly updates will be moving from Thursday to Friday. Kit will arrive tomorrow, but chapter one will be posted Saturday. Not doing it for any particular reason, it's just that I find updating on Thursday to be very awkward._

_I thank you for your time, I thank you for your views and I hope you enjoy what's to come!"_

-BX3


End file.
